The Uke Prince
by inuokamilove16
Summary: Inuyasha was always considered to be the most loving prince of the palace. Happy and carefree. His father puts him into an engagment with the ice prince, Sesshomaru and has no idea what he is getting his youngest son into. Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then. So WARNING to readers who have not yet read this story. This story contains OCC Inuyasha (note that he is still a child and he will not be the Inuyasha from the anime until approx chapter 18 or so). ALSO this story contains Mpreg, Lemons, and Rape. Read at your own risk. **

The hanyou sat by his bed chambers window. He looked at the moon as tears ran down his cheeks. He no longer bothered in wiping them. What was the point? He would just cry more tears each time he wiped them away.

The hanyou had one hand over his heart clutching the hand as hard as he could. _"Kami-sama why did you do this to me?" _A sob escaped his mouth. Why was this happening?

He never even wanted this. Never in one million years would he wish for this. He didn't hate Sesshomaru. But he never held any intrest for him and his mother.

He ignored them for 120 human years. The equivalent to 12 demon years. The boy was now that age. From the time his mother had even become mates with his father his brother ignored her. And that just continued when she was pregnant with him. Even after his birth he was ignored.

When he was a young boy he always wanted to be loved by Sesshomaru. He would try to play catch with him. But when he tried Sesshomaru would just pop the ball. When he tried to play hide and seek with him. Sesshomaru would leave him there hidding and waiting. When he had nightmares and knocked on Sesshomaru's door for comfort, Sesshomaru would open the door and then once he saw the hanyou would slam it in his face.

It was a fact Sesshomaru hated him. How many times had he called him a "hanyou" or a "taint" to the family's blood. Sesshomaru thought of Inuyasha of nothing short of shit. He hated him with a passion.

Yet Inuyasha always felt some kind of attraction to him. Even though he knew the feelings would never be returned.

But the hanyou knew that he had those who loved him. Now at the age of twelve he had many suitors after him. One of them being Prince Kouga. He was the okami prince and the heir to the North. His father Akio was the Lord of the North. Akio greatly supported their relationship even though Inuyasha didn't love him.

The young inu knew that his father would arrange a marriage for him soon. He had started to get his monthly bleeding and it was only fit for the uke to find a seme and as soon as possible.

But never had he thought his father would do this. The great Inutaisho marrying off his child to someone who was sure to kill him. The thought of it made Inuyasha shiver.

Sesshomaru would kill him undoubtedly he would.

Izumi Sesshomaru's mother even should love to Inuyasha. She had hated him for what felt like so long but once she met him he melted her ice heart and became his second mother. Always caring for him.

Yet Sesshomaru was always as cold as the day he had first met him. He refused to even look at the hanyou. And his nightly ruts often treated the youngest inu with disrespect but Sesshomaru would give no heed. He didn't care. He thought he deserved it.

_"Father what on earth are you thinking?"_ The twelve year old thought.

_Flash back_

_"Why have you called for me father?" The hanyou asked innocently._

_"My son I've been told you have started having your monthly bleeding_." _It was a statement not a question._

_" Yes father."_

_"You know that this means you must find a mate my son?"_

_"Yes father."_

_"I have selected a mate for you." The inu lord sighed. "My son I want you to mate with Sesshomaru." There was a long silence. The young inu trembled._

_"B-b-but he'll kill me father! He hates me to his very core! And what about all his nightly ruts!"_

_"Inuyasha." The man said quietly._

_"Father I am well aware of the fact that inu demons are able to have more then one mate but not without reason! And I-I don't think I can handle knowing my mate is with another person every night from the beging of our mating. Father I-"_

_"Silence! Inuyasha Sesshomaru is your intended and I want you to honor that!"_

_"What about Kouga" The inu said frantkly. "He he loves me! Something that Sesshomaru would and can never feel towards me." The hanyou lowered his head tears threatning to spill. Yes he loved Sesshomaru. He always had. But Sesshomaru could never return his love. With Kouga at least he could try._

_"Inuyasha my decision is final." Inutaisho's voice rang with authority._

_"Fine." The inu said quickly. He turned on his heel quickly and running out of the room. The tears flowing freely now. Inutaisho's heart clenched. He hated doing this to his son but it was for his own good._

_Izayoi came out from where she had been hiding. Inuyasha was so distressed he hadn't even felt her presence. _

_"I hope you are happy dearest for if Sesshomaru even touches Inuyasha the wrong way I will personally see to it he will suffer." The kindest woman in the kingdom's voice rang with rage._

_Inutaisho said nothing._

_End of Flash back._

Inuyasha looked up to the moon. the one that reminded him so much of his intended.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg...i was shocked by the amount of reviews i got for the first chapter. Thanx everyone! I love u all! Thanx to:**

**JSinuYasha****, Demitria Miriam, ****darkroge****, ****7xDeadlyxSins****, GS, Jamie, "Atleast 'm Nobody's no one..", ****Princess Sin****, raptor-akida, **** ,****milkchocolatehot64****, ****dashllee****, ****Nikkie23534****, ****kagomebabygirl****, Gabi, and finally blank (This is dedicated to the review that remains anonymus but i wanted to give them a shout out too!!!) Thank you for all yur reviews love y'all!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru walked through the halls destroying everything in his way. He was seeing red. His elegant movements where that of a predator on the hunt. He was mad. No he was pissed and when Sesshomaru was mad people fled.

The servants would bow to him but with every look they spared him he would give them a glare that would scare them to their very core.

_"What is father thinking? He chooses a mate for me and he chooses a filthy half-breed? Whether he is uke or not I refuse to except him." _Sesshomaru's conviction was final he would not mate with that _"thing" _.

He was definitely pissed off. He had gone on a two month mission for his father. He reclaimed some of the western lands that had a chance of being stolen. He had led the army to victory and completely reclaimed the land. He was positive that, that land wouldn't be in threat of being taken for centuries to come.

He expected a good welcome home. A hot meal. A bath. Maybe even a bitch to help him relieve himself. But no.

He came home to horrid news he would never have expected. The thought of that _"thing_" disgusted him to his very core. He needed something to distract him. This Sesshomaru was threw with thinking of a being that was so below him.

He noticed Shasha. She was a cougar demon from the north he had beded her many times before and the way she was eyeing him he knew that it wouldn't be difficult to get her to that again tonight.

She latched onto his arm walking towards his bed chambers. They walked towards the bed but his thoughts wandered to the day's previous events. The ones that would change his life forever.

_Flash back_

"Inutaisho-sama you called for this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stated in his baritone voice.

"Yes. Does this Sesshomaru," His father gestured to him in a mocking way. "know why i called for his presence?"

"No this Sesshomaru was told nothing but to meet the Western Lord immediately."

"Sesshomaru I'm your father please refer to me as such." Inutaisho said sighing. Sesshomaru just blinked not reacting. Inutaisho shifted in his seat uncomfortable by his sons stare. "Never mind refer to me as you wish."

"Inutaisho- I mean father is there a reason you called for this Sesshomaru or may I leave. There are things I must attend to."

"If your referring to your nightly ruts with those whores then it can wait this is important news." The demon lord cleared his throat. "YouaretomatewithInuyashabythenightofthenewmoon." Inutaisho sighed. _"That was mouthful"_he thought to himself. He said a lot quite quickly but he knew Sesshomaru had caught what he said because he became incredibly quiet and tense.

Inutaisho watched as his son lost his cold facet for a moment, as his son's eyes flickered between red and their normal golden color. Sesshomaru was struggling to keep calm.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released it slowly. He opened his golden eyes slowly. His eyes narrowing at his father.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are to mate with INUYASHA by the new moon." Inutashio said VERY slowly.

"I caught that the first time father. I was just wondering why **him**of all things...I mean could you not have chose something closer in stature to this Sesshomaru. Or at least something bearable to look at?"

"Son if I may say your brother is very much bearably to look at. I mean he has so many females and males after him. Maybe to many." Inutaisho's voice trailed off. Randomly mumbling how he thought Inuyasha was too good for all of them.

"Father if I may say he is a half breed. A taint. I don't want to be associated with him. This Sesshomaru would prefer a better mate. I don't know one that not so vile." Inutaisho glared at his oldest.

"Sesshomaru I could easily have chosen a better mate for Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched slightly. Was his father saying that _"thing" _deserved better than him?

"Are you implying something father."

"I don't know am I?" Sesshomaru eye twitched again. He hated how his father always toyed with his emotions.

"Father I refuse to mate that _thing_." Inutaisho growled fiercely at his son.

"That_ thing _is your brother. That _thing _is the second heir to the thrown. And I created that _thing _so spare me Sesshomaru you will mate with Inuyasha and that's final."

"I. Refuse." Inutaisho's patience was getting thrown out the door.

"Sesshomaru you insult me in such a manner? Do you think I put no thought in my decision?"

"It seems that way-" Sesshomaru was cut of when his father stood from his chair.

"What was that pup?" Inutaisho said stalking towards his eldest son. Sesshomaru stared at him defiantly. But before he even had the chance to say or do anything he was being strangled and pushed up against the wall being lifted above the ground.

Sesshomaru eyes widened in shock. It was rare his father ever showed any violence towards his family. The only one who could ever bring about this was that damn human and her bastard son (even though Izayoi and Inutaisho were mated at the time Sesshomaru had always considered Inuyasha a bastard child. I mean look at his heritage! A human and a demon together. Dispicable. It disgusted him almost as much as his disgust for the hanyou child).

"Sesshomaru you will except this arrangement and respect your soon to-be mate or you can kiss the western lands good bye. I will personally exile you and steal your title." Sesshomaru stared at his father in disbelief.

"You wouldn't" He challenged.

"Oh I would and don't even think for a second I won't enjoy doing it." Inutaisho said while lowering the demon heir to the floor and releasing him. He made his way to his seat in his office. Sighing. "Would you give up your lands and title for such a stupid notion my son? Have I raised you to hate anything that is different from you? If this is how you see things maybe I shouldn't let you be the next western Lord. Inuyasha has been making much progress." Sesshomaru shot his father a glare and forced words out of his mouth.

"I will agree to your arrangment father but I will punish and treat the hanyou as I see fit." and with that the western heir left the office.

Inutaisho said once more only praying to the gods that his son would learn to love the hanyou child the way everyone else seemed to. He could only hope that his son wouldn't hurt his youngest. He knew his wish probably wouldn't be granted but this was for the best he reminded himself.

_End of flashback_

Sesshomaru pulled out from the cougar-bitch. She was never good in bed but he had hoped that it would get his mind of things. Unluckily it hadn't helped him at all.

He watched the girls head lolling about. "Get out." he said calmly. "I'm not in the mood for you anymore. I got what I wanted and what you wanted now get out before I kill you and trust me I won't regret it." His voice was so calm. In a way it made the threat all the more scary. The girl picked her clothes and tried to put them on hastily. "I said now."

The girl let out an "eep" and then grabbed what clothes she had running out into the palace halls.

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his messy locks. He turned his head to the side looking at his reflection from the large mirror that was placed at the far end of the room.

He walked unconsciously. Looking at the reflection. He stared at the nearly flawless body. Nearly flawless for the long scar that was from his shoulder blade to his hip. Showing across his chest and stomach. The scar was hardly visible and was only visible in certain lighting.

He could hardly remember how he got it. He had heard the story a thousand times over but each time he wondered why he hadn't died.

The heir yawned. Dismissing all thoughts and going to bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere else in the palace.

The young inu cried. It had been two days since his father had told him the news. And according to Jaken his brothers vessel, Sesshomaru had heard of the news of their engagement. And graciously accepted. Inuyasha knew for a fact that was a lie and god only knew how his father had gotten Sesshomaru to agree.

Sesshomaru had accepted yet the inu heard the moaning and groans from the door two doors down from him. He was not naive and new exactly what his soon to-be mate was doing. His heart clenched. He couldn't let himself think the words.

It must be that Sesshomaru really didn't care for him.

The young inuclutched his bed sheets crying. Why on earth was his father punishing him this way? What had he done to deserve this.

Inuyasha continued thinking this way until he finally cried himself to sleep.

_**chapter 2 end**._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone thanx for yur reviews and yur suggestions! Sorry this took so long to update. Internet wasn't working for 2 weeks and got super sick. Today I actually posted the wrong chapter for this but this is the right one. **

**thanks to:**

**darkroge, brighteyes343, NaRuSaSuFaN22, MrsJackson, DarkEra'Ssnow, Sesshylover4eva, S.A., milkchocolatehot64, "nobody's perfect..", dashllee, raptor-akida, Demitria Miriam, Nikkie23534, 7xDeadlyxSins, kagomebabygirl, Sayomi-hime, JSinuYasha**

**For all leaving reviews on chapter 2!  
**

* * *

The young inu prince walked through the halls of the castle soundlessly. His silver hair cupping his face. The white kimino he was wearing flowed behind him in a graceful manner.

The prince didn't miss the lustful stares that he was getting from the male servants. The boy sighed in distress. Before he had started his monthly bleeding he was able to talk to the males of the palace as if they were long time friends. Sometimes he would receive stares but since it wasn't a constant occurrence he was somewhat comforted. Now that all the demon males in the castle were watching him he was very uncomfortable.

He could not even ask the smallest of questions without them visually undressing him. The inu prince would blush and then stumble on his words which would only make their gazes more cloudy. Inuyasha was surprised that he hadn't been jumped yet...

He also noticed that lately the females in the palace where unusually hostile towards him. If he ever made a fault they would pounce on him with verbal attacks. According to his mother and lady Izumi it was because they were jealous of the fact that he was stealing all the men away. Inuyasha blushed remembering the events but was knocked out of his thoughts by a snide comment.

"Well if it isn't the palace prostitute." A cougar demon by the name of Shasha said in a loud voice to other female servants.

"I'm surprised hearing that from you considering how loud you were with Sesshomaru last night. How did it go again? 'Oh Sesshomaru-sama I would be your whore through anything ah~'" The other girls all averted their eyes to Shasha.

"You sneaky bitch you spilt that wine on me on purpose just so i couldn't get to my Sesshomaru!"

"And you ruined my hair!"

"And tattered my clothes." The girls all came up with different excuses. Shasha had to sprint but some of them were faster. 'well I won't be seeing her for a while.' Inuyasha thought calmly.

His eyes turned to a sun dile and he remebered he would be late for the mornign meal.

The young prince ran to the room as best he could in the long kimiono.

The boy ran down the halls taking a left and practically slamming the sliding door open. His appearance was a bit disheveled but no one paid no mind.

"Glad that you could join us." Inutashio said curtly.

"I'm sorry father..." He had to come up with an excuse for being late. His father hated tardiness. "I woke up late because I studied late night on my....umm calligraphy." 'yeah thats it'.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes father." Inuyasha said taking a seat beside his mother Izyoi. But directly across from Sesshomaru. He couldn't look him in the eye. Sesshomaru just let out a snort.

The family ate in silence. As Inutaisho told the family news of what would happen that day. And the union between his two sons.

Inuyasha felt his heart squeeze every time Sesshomaru name was mentioned or whenever the stoic prince spoke. Inuyasha felt a slight flush on his cheeks.

Why god? Why did he have to have fallen in love with the cruelest man on earth.

"We will discuss the rest of the arrangements in my office. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha I expect you their by high sun."

"Yes father." The two said simulataniously. Sesshomaru showed a face of disgust after would having spoken at the same time as that mongrel.

Sesshomaru abruptly got up and walked out of the room gracefully. Izumi just sighed at her sons behavior. Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. He knew he disgusted Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was like...like an angel to Inuyasha. He was so beautiful and strong and smart. Everything anyone would ever look for in a mate...not to mention he was going to be the next Lord Of The Western Lands.

Inuyasha hated himself for making Sesshomaru hate him.

"U-Um may I be e-excused now?" Inuyasha said shakily. Izayoi nodded her head yes. And the youngest inu bolted from the room to his own. Where he would cry his eyes out.

~Inuyasha's bed chambers~

"W-why did I have to be born a hanyou?" The inu said to no one in particular. As big tears trickled down his cheeks. "If I was a full demon he might actually like...maybe even love me...I hate myself..." He sniffled. Snuggling himself deeper into the mound of blankets and pillows. He knew someone would call him when he was to meet with his father. But he didn't feel like he was in the mood to go morning lessons today...

The inu closed his eyes and tried catching up on some well needed rest.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" The inu mumbled some profanities and tried to snuggle back into a comfortable position.

"Hey YASHA WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU REGRET NOT GETTING UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO!!!" Inuyasha felt the blankets ripped from his body as well as the pillows being taken away.

"Mokoto-san! Please I'm tired!"

"Do I look like I care?" Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly looking into her eyes. They should pure annoyance.

"No..."

"Then get up! You are to meet you father and Sess the fluff in 20 minutes. In those 20 minutes I need to get you dressed, do your hair and make you look descent." Mokoto was the only one who was ever able to get away with calling Sesshomaru "Sess the fluff", "Captain Fluffy", and the occasional "Captain fluffer pants." The only reason she was ever able to get away with it was because she was one of the only ones able to fight on par with Sesshomaru. Something that his own mother was not able to accomplish.

"Come on Yasha we don't have all day!" She said holding out a kimono with a red floral print and lined with black. She quickly wrapped the boy and skilfully tied his yellow obi.

She then quickly braided the boy's hair in a long braid. Living two strands to cup his face as his bangs slowly covered his eyes. "Okay 11 minutes to go!" She told herself.

Mokoto quickly applied the boys make up. Putting a brown smokey affect on the boys eyelids to his brow line using kohl. She then applied a red lip stain. Finishing the job by putting a gold necklace around his neck.

"You better have a good pair of legs on you boy."

"I guess. Why?"

"Well you have about five minutes to get across the palace and too your father's office...."

"SHIT!" The boy screamed running like he never had in his life.

"Hey watch your mouth! And don't ruin my perfectly good efforts!" He heard her call.

Inuyasha found himself struggling to run without tripping or ruining the kimono not ruining his hair and getting there on time. He didn't have time to listen to the wolf whistles he was getting or the girls glares. Maybe on the way back.

Inuyasha became in view of his father's office.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-

As he was about to say 1 the boy ran into the room trying to compose himself.

"Oh and here I thought you would be late Inutaisho said with a smile. "Well me and Sesshomaru were just discussing what colours would be best for the ceremony. Sesshomaru will be wearing white as well as most of the decorations. But he insisted you wear pink." Both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha despised pink. His mother had once tried to get him to wear pink when he was a child. He ended up showing up naked at the ball.

The boy's eyebrow twitched. Ever since he was little and a sorcerer predicted he was an Uke the boy had to dress like a girl and appear like one. Not that it was difficult.

"Did he now?" Inuyasha said unnaturally calm. "Okay. What else are we to discuss?"

"Well next is your wedding night but I'm sure you can arrange that yourself. I suppose to your residence after marriage. I'm thinking of giving you my palace in the land of wind, or the land of waves? Where would you prefer?" Sesshomaru liked the idea of both and contemplated. He was going to be the one to call all the shots anyway. Not the runt.

"The land of wind." Sesshomaru said calmly. The land of waves always rained and considering he liked wearing white so much it would ruin his clothes.

"Inuyasha do you agree with Sesshomaru's suggestion?" Inuyasha had not been paying attention. He was to live alone with Sesshomaru? The demon would kill him he knew it. There was no one to protect him! There would be servants he was sure but...he wasn't safe.

"U-uh sure whatever Sesshomaru-sama chooses will be wonderful." He said his voice shaking slightly.

"You will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru , Lord, or as Sire whelp. I give you variety because I'm being merciful today."

"Of course My Lord." Inuyasha said quietly. Inutaisho just sighed.

"I suppose that's all I wanted to say you two are dismissed."

Inuyasha walked out of the office holding in a sigh. He didn't want to displease Sesshomaru more then he already had. But that could only last so long for as the two where about to go their separate ways a group of teenage male servants saw Inuyasha and let out vulgar comments.

"Oww Oww!! Looking good Prince Yasha!" and "You can warm up my bed anytime."

"Looks like someones popular. I guess you couldn't wait to hold out for me huh?" Sesshomaru said his voice full of disgust as he snickered. The older prince just walked away. Leaving Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. And he felt a small hole in his heart just get a bit larger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter come out! Special thanks to: lil joker, Yuukahhx, kkm-crazyfan24, stargazer098567, ruby red 1989, keshia-515, xXvampire girl1Xx, BlaznFangurl, DarkEra'Ssnow, Ralyena Starrling, Ashlan,  
, cutekitty398, JSinuYasha, ladytokyo, Nikkie23534, dashllee, ElvinDragon, brighteyes343, badspelllr, Sayomi-hime, NaRuSaSuFaN22, milkchocolatehot64, kagomebabygirl.**

Thank you for your reviews on chapter 3!

* * *

Inuyasha sat sadly on his bed. This was the last time this room would ever belong to him like it once did. Because come tomorrow he and Sesshomaru would be living in another palace and in another land. The thought scared him endlessly. He would be in another land all alone with only Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru would surely kill him or find some way to torture him in a way worse then death. Sesshomaru loathed him...and now he even thought that Inuyasha wasn't pure and that he would be intimate (the hanyou blushed at the thought) with anyone. It made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

The one he loved more then life itself hated him. He loved him but feared him. He was beautiful but deadly. Kind (not to him) but cruel. A double edged sword to anyone who was around him. But gods did Inuyasha love him.

Whenever he saw Sesshomaru his heart swole up like a balloon. But because Sesshomaru's icy glares and sharp words whenever he was around Inuyasha his heart always shattered like glass.

All he wished for was that Sesshomaru could love him. No, not even love him, he would be happy if Sesshomaru could just bare being in the same room as him without Sesshomaru getting utterly disgusted by the hanyou's presence.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. Life just wasn't fair to hanyou's they were either born extremely hideous or born beautiful and lived alone. That's just how hanyou's lived alone and hated. No matter where a hanyou would go people would hate them and that was common sense to almost everyone. At some point all the servants showed respect to the hanyou maybe some snide remarks behind his back but hence he never heard them he never minded but once he had reached his heat all the younger servants completely changed the males making sexual remarks the females making rude marks to relieve their jealousy.

The hanyou lay on his bed. A tear slipping from his eye. Trickling down his cheek in a sad motion. He didn't want to leave the safety of his father's palace it was the only place where he would be safe. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

* * *

It was late in the night when the inu heard the creak of his bedroom door. Soon after he felt warm arms embrace him. Tears falling onto his cheek. But where soon whipped off. He knew only one who would care enough to hold him in the night and releave him of the nightmares that plagued his mind. _Mother. _

He shifted slightly to meet her gaze. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I-I..forgive me Inuyasha but when I thought that this would be the last time you would ever live in this palace with us I-I just thought of how you used to always cuddle with me in your sleep and thought once more for old times sake."

He knew his mother was trying to put on a strong face but was failing miserably. He cuddled against her.

"I love you Kaa-san(1)" He said sleepily.

"As do I Yasha-tan(2)" They both knew after Inuyasha turned one hundred (ten in demon years) he hated being called that name because he was a "man" according to his father.

Inuyasha hugged his mother tightly against him. The two fell into a deep slumber. Tears fell from the twos eyes that night while they were asleep.

Inutaisho watched sadly from the hall at his mate and youngest son's sorrow. But this was all for the best. He convinced himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Inuyasha had awakened everything was blur. He remembered being torn away from his mother and then immediately prepared for the union ceremony. The union ceremony was taking place as soon as the sun set. He knew the sunset was to be within moments.

Inuyasha blinked, his long eyelashes casting shadows under his eyes. He felt like a doll. They had applied so much makeup it felt like a mask. He was told that it wasn't really a lot of makeup and that he was just exaggerating but eye lid makeup, a liner to follow his eyes, The fact that they made his eyelashes hot and then straightened them only to curl the tips, the pink lip stuff they applied and not to mention all that stuff they had done to his hair made him feel like a doll. His hair had been combed out and then heated (much like his eyelashes. They had used a fire demon to blow onto metal rods of different sizes. They each had pairs. When they were deemed safe to use they used both rods to compress his hair and slowly ran it down the length of his hair. Therefor making the skin appear more fine). They had left his down and then embroidered a pink ribbon in his hair, it was used to separate his bangs from the rest of his hair. The ribbon streamed down the side of his face to his shoulders. The first flowers they had used were white flowers, he had never seen them before, and hadn't cared to ask. The second flower used (which was the main attraction of the hair piece) was pink roses. He remembered when he was given them by a Lord from a country where they spoke a language called _"English" _Inuyasha failed to see the sense in the language. The sentence structure was weird and it was an odd mix of mainly German, Latin, French, and whatever else that was in their area.

He was then dressed in a silk uchikake(3). From the shoulder down the design was white but faded to near the bottom. The sleeves were wide arm kimono style and went to just below the knee. Inuyasha wore a pink obi that darkened to a faint red at its bottom. The piece was completed with a very fine material that appeared translucent over his kimono the only thing that made it known that the material was even there was the pink chrysanthemums the effect that the perfectly sewn chrysanthemums was they were blowing in the wind a few of sewn pedals added to the affect. The covering flowed past his feet and even while he was dragging it, it remained graceful and un scathed how that was he would never know.

At the moment Inuyasha was walking along a path to reach the pagoda. Along the path servants stared in awe at the beauty of the young prince. He continued walking as if he hadn't noticed he was to busy focusing on not tripping and not looking like as much as an idiot as he felt.

When he finally reached the pagoda he was greeted by his father, mother, and Izumi. His mother was in tears whether they were of joy or sadness he did not know but he would assume it was the later. She extended her arms and hugged him in a bone crushing hug, Izanami did the same, Inuyasha's father gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm proud of you." was all he said.

When Inuyasha finally entered the pagoda his eyes met with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly cast his eyes away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his heart crack but he continued to walk to his very soon-to-be mate. He noticed Sesshomaru was wearing his usual clothing. It was only fitting for the Seme to assert their dominance by wearing their battle armor to the wedding ceremony.

While walking to his seat he hadn't even acknowledged the other Lords and demons in the room. Amongst them sat a very jealous wolf prince. He couldn't believe **his **Inuyasha was mating with that stoic jerk! He hadn't even told the inu prince how stunningly beautiful he looked. Kouga had to try his best to suppress a growl.

Inuyasha eyes stayed down cast he couldn't look at Sesshomaru why should a beautiful creature such as Sesshomaru even look at him? A hideous and disgusting half breed. Inuyasha had to control himself so he wouldn't cry, would sigh, and he had to smile and look happy.

Whilst this was going on Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed. He could feel **no** he could _smell _the arousal coming of so many of these foolish demons as soon as Inuyasha had entered the room. It angered him that anyone would even dare look even go as far as to _imagine _improper things of what was now his possession. Possessiveness flashed in his eyes but disappearing as soon as it had appeared.

The two we're brought out of their thoughts when the priest of the ceremony had said "Sesshomaru next Lord of the West, heir to our Lands, Son of Inutaisho and Izumi will you take this half-demon as yours?"

Sesshomaru simply answered 'yes' and left it at that. When Inuyasha had been asked he hesitated for a millisecond before also saying yes. The two had stood receiving many applause. Inuyasha's mother still in tears at the loss of her son. Even Izumi was in tears. Only their father was not crying his face was stoic. Inuyasha remarked to himself that he looked startlingly similar to Sesshomaru with that face.

However his thoughts were interupted by Sesshomaru's tight grip on his arm as Inuyasha was practically dragged to the carriage that would take them to their new home.

Sesshomaru practically tossed the poor boy into the western styled carriage closing the door with a loud thud. From that moment on Inuyasha's life would never be the same.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows **

**(1) Kaa-san is the short form of Oka-san meaning mother in japanese.**

**(2) tan is another form of the word chan its causal but it usually indicates a special closeness like you may act like a little child infront of that person and they will call you "tan" sometimes it's used between lovers but for warning many girls in real life don't like being called this I only used it to show the closeness Inuyasha has for his mother.**

**(3) an uchikake is a very formal kimono used for traditional japanese weddings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah sorry guys took FOREVER to update but exams can be a bitch can't they =/ BUT I'M BACK AND KICKING!!! WOOT! Thanks to: Narufreakz, cutekitty398, JSinuYasha, YuzukiChitsuki, Yaoianime4everlove, Darklight14, , Lord Youko, xXvampire girl1Xx, Jamie, lil joker, dashllee, Lone-Angel-1992, kitsunekiri, NaRuSaSuFaN22, stargazer098567, Ms Random Freak, brighteyes343, milkchocolatehot64, DarkEra'Ssnow , amnethyst-emerald, Ralyena Starrling**

**For your reviews on chapter 4! and ****YamiHikari-Meroko****for reviewing on chapter one ;) you people are great seriously the reviews and suggestions are awsome!!! Also Inuyasha abuse starts now...**

* * *

The carriage ride was shall I say awkward...Inuyasha could not meet Sesshomaru's stare(more like a death glare) the whole ride. Inuyasha could feel the hate emanating of the older inu. He hated how this, Sesshomaru his mate hated him so much and there was not one thing that he could do to lessen the hate. If he could Inuyasha would just become a full demon and hopefully Sesshomaru would love him or even like him and consider to be an actual person. But he knew it could never happen even if he did become a full demon Sesshomaru would still hate his former self and according to his mother she had told him that someone must love you for yourself not for something that was anything other then your natural self. However at this point he felt its better to be loved for something he was not then hated so much for he was.

The hanyou sighed and immediately covered his mouth as Sesshomaru shot him another glare. Inuyasha turning his head to the side to avoid its intensity. He could only hope, could only pray that the carriage ride would be over faster. But how wrong he was.

The carriage ride continued for another three excruciating hours of only him and Sesshomaru in the odd carriage. Even with the demon horses that led them to there destination the land of winds was oh so far from his home. The only home he had known. The place where he had lived his whole life.

Inuyasha had lived in the palace his whole life. Never leaving the protection of the palace walls. There was too much danger outside of the palace his father had told him. But now look at him. Finally out of the palace and facing the so called danger his father had spoken of. He wanted to be back at the palace the warm place where he would at least have protection and safety there. Here he would not. He was alone with Sesshomaru.

These thoughts only making him more anxious. Yes, he felt weak having to rely on the protection of others but Sesshomaru was one to show no mercy. If something defied him he would crush it. Just as he wanted to crush Inuyasha since the time of his conception.

The thought of being killed by the one you love appealed to some people. However this thought did not sit well with the young prince. Being killed by the one you love was only good to the extent that you knew they were killing you because they loved you or dying knowing you were loved. Sesshomaru never loved Inuyasha. Which to Inuyasha was ironic because ever since he had known Sesshomaru he loved him and even before Sesshomaru knew him he hated Inuyasha. Was life not funny that way? The thing you wanted most never becoming yours?

That made Inuyasha want to sigh but he knew that provoking Sesshomaru more then he already was, was suicide. He just lowered his eyes to the floor fighting of the traitorous tears that where forming in his eyes. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Sesshomaru was undoubtedly not going to remain faithful to Inuyahsa alone. He hated him. And soon there would be another mate who he would crown as his Aijou(1) and leave Inuyasha the position of Kawaisou(2).

Inuyasha could only feel his squeeze painfully in his chest. Aijou was what either the one mate(by default) was granted or the favorite mate (implying more there is more then one mate) was granted. Kawaisou was granted upon the mate that was least favorite, most lacking, or was just a prostitute that was used to bare their mates heir. It was a demeaning position that once you were in you could not escape and automatically fell onto one who had bared their mates babe.

Tears were threatening to spill but he would not cry. Not in front of Sesshomaru. His body quivered trying to prevent the tears from falling and the sobs that wanted to escape his throat but he would not cry.

The travel to the castle of the wind was drawing to an end. Sesshomaru (although his facial expression remained stoic) was relieved that he would finally be able to get out of the carriage and have air away from the _thing_ that was inside with him. It disgusted him to no end how his father the great Lord of the West could have fallen so low as to mate with a _human_. And give birth to _that._ He would see to it that_ it_would properly dealt with and was disciplined to learn_ its_ position and abide by it.

The sudden stop of the demon horses halted the two's thoughts. Sesshomaru rose from his seat and sent Inyasha a glare that he could only perceive as saying "Get up, shut up, and follow me." So that is what the hanyou did. He rose shakily to his feet, his legs felt like soggy noodles, his eyes were watery, his face was flushed, and his head down turned. He felt shamed by his own existence.

When he finally got outside the carriage he looked at the palace of wind. His eyes lighted up. In honesty this was the first time seeing one of the other lands his father's lands other then the main lands. The land of wind was beautiful. The most beautiful land he had ever seen(Not that he had seen very many) he would even goes as far as to say it was the most beautiful land in the whole world. With its pale whites and soft colours how could it not be? The trees bark was even more beautiful then the main lands. Instead of a brown they were a soft bluish. Even the grass was pretty! It was a soft green with a soft white coating it. Inuyasha took caution walking on it (which proved quite difficult considering that he was wearing his uchikake (3) ). But at some point or another Sesshomaru must have gotten impatient with the boys pace, because even though he hated having any physical contact with Inuyasha Sesshomaru grabbed the boys arm and dragged him through the palaces gate.

The gates doors closed with a resonating crash. That sound sparked a nerve inside Inuyasha. He was trapped. TRAPPED with Sesshomaru. He wouldn't escape. He couldn't escape. He was doomed. Where as another part of him was trying to focus on the vague description that Sesshomaru was giving him on the castle.

The two halted. Sesshomaru shot the boy a sharp glare.

"This is my bed chamber. You are never to enter unless I command it of you. If you do you will face severe punishment. Here that whelp?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly. _'Note to self to not enter chambers unless if you want to be royally screwed. got it.' _Inyasha thought to himself.

"That is your bed chamber," Sesshomaru gestured to the room opposite his. "You are only to leave your bed chambers if I allow you too. Do you understand?" Inuyasha once again nodded. "Answer me in words mutt."

"Yes, my Lord. Do not exit my bed chambers unless you wish it. Do not go in your chambers without being called upon unless I want to face severe punishment. I understand my Lord." Sesshomaru left out a hmph. And tugged on the boys arm and led him into his bed chambers. Inuyasha's eyes widened. This was it.

"Father said he wanted me to mate with you by the night of the new moon. So be it I'm even taking you a night before the night of the new moon." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru grabbed the boy and threw Inuyasha onto the bed. He started to dis guard his clothing. He felt disgusted that he had to these actions with the family taint. His father wanted to him to mate the welp so he would. From the corner of his eyes he could see Inuyasha cradle himself in his arms. Hah! Like that would help.

Sesshomaru leaned over the younger and wrenched his arms away from his body. Inuyasha turned his head to the side he couldn't watch this happening. His mother told him that when a couple made love it was because they were in love. Sesshomaru didn't love him. He knew it. So did that make this wrong?

Sesshomaru ripped Inuyahsa out of his uchikake. INuyasha felt the wetness in his eyes spill. And was met by a slap across his cheek.

"You should feel honored you dirty taint." Sesshomaru hissed at him spitefully.

Inuyasha brought his hands to his face and let out a sob. He didn't want this. Why did he do what his father said. He didn't want this. He wanted someone who loved him. Why wasn't he happy on his wedding day? Another sob. Why? He loved Sesshoamru so why was he crying. He knew the answer to that. He knew it well. He wanted his first time to be more special then this.

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru yelled slapped the boy again and flipped him over onto his stomach. Inyasha wanted to tell him to stop he wanted to scream no but when he opened to scream out his voice only let out a whimper. His body wouldn't respond. It obeyed him seme. Inuyasha cried and then a searing pain. White. And he let out scream, of pain, of anguish, of terror. Inuyasha had been entered. No preparation no time to recover.

Sesshomaru started to thrust into the boy. The motions became easier. Inuyasha knew that it was his blood. And it made him sick. The more times Sesshomaru would enter him the more pain he would feel. He felt like his body was ripping apart. Was this love? Was this how it felt to make love? He somehow doubted it. If this was Kouga would it be more gentle? More enjoyable?

Sesshomaru picked up speed Inuyasha's screams grew louder. Until Sesshomaru striked him fiercely with his poison pain was excruciating. He felt his eyes blur. And felt the blistering pain of the poison spreading through his body.

"That's enough!" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha bit his arm. Tears streaming down his face. His fangs cut through his arm as though it was butter. The harder Sesshomaru would thrust the harder he would bite down so he would not scream. After what felt like ten life times of hell he felt a sticky substance release inside of him. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into him until the substance stopped being released. Inuyasha still had tears running down his face and whimpers escaping his throat. Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha's thoroughly abused body.

"Get out." Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha wanted to ask 'what?' but just stood. Sesshomaru had not kissed him once. Had not even placed a mating mark on the boys body.

"That's it?" Inuyasha croaked.

"Don't question me just get out!"

"B-But-

"Get out before I personally dispose of you." Sesshomaru stated his eyes were red and his demonic energy flowed. Inuyasha ran out of the room and into his own. The blood flowed down his legs. He ran on his bed and cried. Cried more then ever had. He didn't even know anyone cry so much but he had.

"I hate you." He said in a small voice. "I hate you so much." Inuyasha's body racked with sobs. His whole body was in pain. Not only from the rape but the poison. Inuyasha's body burned in pain and finally the little body couldn't take it and he fell into the darkness. Dark yet warm somehow. That darkness he would soon grow to love.

* * *

(**1) Ai jou- means any kind of love. (So intended to be the loved mate)**

**(2)Kawaisou- Literally means Poor or unfortunate (Poor or unfortunate mate.)**

**(3) Uchikake- (I explained this in the last chapter but its been a while so...) Formal Kimono often used in Japanese weddings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS OVER 100!!! WOOT!!! Thanks to: ****ILoveKuramaTooMuch****, ****Nightrain and Brownstone****, ****ResseCullan01****, ****o0MoOnLiGht-MiStReSs0o****, ****Nikkie23534****, kijerf, ****anf600****, ****sasunaru2themax****, ****Yuukahhx**** , ****Lord Youko****,Ashlan ,  
sasunarulover, ****lil joker****, ****Lone-Angel-1992****, ****milkchocolatehot64****, ****Sayomi-hime****, ****Blood Reaper13****, ****brighteyes343****, ****Johnny-on-the-spot****  
, ****JSinuYasha****, ****Ralyena Starrling****(special thanks!), ****Princess Sin****, ****amnethyst-emerald****, ****lady sesshomaru-sama**

**For your reviews on chapter 5!!!**

* * *

Inuyasha sat up straight. Waking from his nightmare, panting, eyes wide. Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru had...he never thought he would. But he had, and had done it with such cruelty. Tears weld in his eyes. Sobs, racked the small body. It was not like Sesshomaru was even there so he would cry as much as he desired.

He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had finally done it. Had raped him. And no one could prevent it from happening. His hands when to his eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing but they would not stop rolling down his cheeks. What had he done to deserve this? Inuyasha curled into a ball pulling the sheets over his head. And cried, screamed, punched. Anything he could to relieve this...this awful feeling he felt dirty. He felt so disgusted with himself. He couldn't understand why. He loved Sesshomaru so why did he hate him so much right now?

Why did he wish that his older brother his mate would just stop on there wedding night? And Why did he still love him? Why did he still want to please Sesshomaru when he wouldn't even give him a chance? He turned again and just cried himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango walked through the palace walls. Holding a cleaning rag and Kimonos. Last night Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Inuyasha had moved in the palace and it was her duty to serve Inuyasha as Lady in Waiting.

The panther demon girl felt giddy her work all her hard work had been noticed. She smiled. This was the kind of example her father would have wanted her to give Kohaku and Rin. When he had died from the attack on their village it was Inu Taisho who had saved her and her siblings...they were the only survivors.

When that had happened all status was lost. What were two princesses and a prince without a people to rule? The fact that he had taken them in as servants (who he treated quite well she might add) had saved them once again and given them an opportunity at life. She would serve his son Inuyasha as best she could even if he was a hanyou...

Of course she didn't know what to expect. Her father told her when she was young that hanyous where very ugly creatures. But from what she heard, Inuyasha was a unique beauty one of a kind. And a treasure to all those who surrounded him. She only hopped he was kind. And would be patient with her.

Sango walked down the halls a smile adorning her features. Thinking of her new mistress(1). Until a baritone voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Commoner" The voice said without emotion. "Clean this atrocity at once and remove it from these chambers." He motioned to two rooms. What atrocity? There were none in this palace her and the other servants made sure of that. She looked up to the man in question. Her eyes widened. It was Sesshomaru. Her Lord. "Well? This Sesshomaru would hope that you hurry your pace wench."

"At once my Lord." She bowed low. And scurried to his room. What she saw shocked her. Blood. Not just a bit but a lot. It looked like someone had taken red inks and done a poor job of dying the white carpets. Had just spilt the reddest of paints.

"This Sesshomaru expects these chambers cleaned by the time he returns. Make sure that _thing _is cleaned as well." He sniffed. "Do something about the smell as well."

"As you wish my Lord." The girl said in a daze. She wished to know what thing he was talking about but refused to ask.

Sango quickly got to cleaning she picked the ruined clothing of the clothing wondering what could have destroyed them so. She ran to get in scents from the healers den Rin being the apprentice of the healer (which had elated Sango greatly when she discovered this) and had gotten many different scents.

She walked in the room a smile on her face. She was serving her Lord she hoped to appease him so that he would have confidence in her being a good Lady in Waiting. She placed the in scents on a desk and proceeded to remove the dreaded sheets, as she got closer to the sheets she noticed a certain smell hit her nostrils. This blood smelled sweet. _'Thats odd.' _She let out a giggle if she was a blood drinking demon she would probably have a field day.

She left the room to check the state of the next room. The blood was sweet as well. _'very odd'_ She mused. Blood covering the sheets in that room as well.

Still she had to remove these sheets. Regardless of order. She ripped the sheets from the bed. Her hands covering her mouth, her eyes widening, and her mouth releasing a gasp.

There in front of her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Blood covering some of its features. How strange of a beauty. Silver silky hair disheveled and strewn about. Long white eyelashes leaving shadows over the cheeks, wet with tears. High cheek bones a slightly bluish hue. Fair skin trailing down the body littered with black and blues. Perfect cupid bow lips that seemed to be the only things untouched.

Sango stared entranced. She had never seen something so beautiful. So wounded...yet so unworldly beautiful. She snapped out of her thoughts. Work. No time to be loligaging. But she couldn't leave this creature here...there was a choice she had to make. Clean the room to perfection and not risk getting in trouble or helping this creature.

She had to make a choice and she knew which one she had to make. Sango grabbed the sheets...

* * *

**(1) Yeah Inu Yasha is a "mistress" cause he's uke (I know I'm evil XP)**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM ALIVE :O lol here's chapter 7! **

**Thanks to: sasinart, seto'swifey, AngstPrincess777, Nikkie23534, xXvampire girl1Xx, Darklight14, Yuukahhx, ResseCullan01, Subaru, Izzanami, ShortFogHornXD, lil joker, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, milkchocolatehot64, Ashlan, xXPierceMyHeartxX, sasunaru2themax, kkm-crazyfan24, brighteyes343, Ralyena Starrling, Toni (anf600) **

**For reviews!! U GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!!!! **

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened, crusted with sand. Immediately he felt pain rush through his body. A painful sting along his back. He groaned once more. Trying to relieve the pain he turned his body to the sighed and groaned once more. Every movement he made was painful.

"Mistress?" Mistress? he thought to himself who in hells name was that? "I'm sorry I could not get you any herbs to ward off the poison for I could not get permission from the Lord...but if it pains you so I will go right away and ask the Lord for his permission." The girl had a hidden conviction in her voice. Inuyasha liked this girl.

The young lad tried to sit up to see who was talking to him but was pushed back down. While she was doing that he was able to see her she was a panther demon. He was sure of it. And strikingly beautiful, if he may add.

"Mistress it is best you rest." Again with the Mistress thing? This servant not know he was a MALE, A BOY, last he had checked he did have a penis.

"You are aware I am a male are you not?" Inuyasha asked now staring at the girl (or the best he could laying down).

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Then why do you refer to me as Mistress?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"...I am your first Lady...so I thought it was only fit...I never thought that you would not like that...does it displease you Master?" 'Master' Inuyasha marvelled at the title he had never been called master. Nor prince by servants he was always insulted to or behind his back. He was never able to tell his father of this for his father would think he was weak. Just like everyone else expected. So he stayed silent for his whole life.

"I prefer that title." Inuyasha stated in a kind voice, adding a smile and soon wincing for it even was painful to smile. Sango's calculative eyes had caught the movement.

"Master are you in pain? I can go and converse with the Lord about this..." Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" he yelled it came out aggresive. "...I mean no...do not disturb my Lord with such trivial manners." He said smiling again. This time he was careful to not wince or show any pain. However he could not hide the pain in his eyes.

"Master you are not trivial!" Sango yelled with conviction.

"...Such as simple matter as the Lord's unmarked hanyou 'mate' are not important." Sango shifted her eyes to side. She was clearly uncomfortable at the turn in discussion. She knew he was unmarked she knew he was unmarked. When she had undressed him and cleaned his wounds she had noticed that he didn't have one. However his body did give of a strong scent of blood and sex..."I'm sorry I must have made you uncomfortable...forgive me for my inconsiderate actions towards you." Swinging his legs over the bed painfully, he bowed as well as he could. His wound on his back screamed in pain. His eyes became glassy. But he ignored it.

Sango just stood shocked at his actions. He born of royal blood was bowing to _her._

"Master! Please! I am not worth you going through pain!" However Inuyasha stayed in position. When he did raise himself once more Sango could see the tears evident in his eyes refusing to spill over.

This boy, was something she had never seen before. So kind even though he was royal, he gave of a feel that was warm and could melt hearts nothing like the Lord of this castle. He was cold uncaring and cruel.

Just then a dark haired demon boy with warm brown eyes and cute freckles burst through the doors. Inuyasha would guess the boy was around eight years of age. The little boys chest was heaving. When he noticed that both Inuyasha and Sango were staring at him he stood as straight as he could his whole body quivering, even his tail. He gulped and bowed.

"Uh...Umm" the boy started fidgeting, bowing to Inuyasha. Sango let out a sigh.

"Forgive my brother Master Inuyasha...he is...shy." Sango said exasperatedly.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha heard the boy whisper harshly.

"And what might your name be brother of my first Lady who's name is?"

"Sango...Sango Sasaki....Master" Sango bowed low.

"Um...I'm...a Kohaku Sasaki.." Kohaku stuttered bowing as well.

"The pleasure is all mine" Inuyasha smiled brilliantly. Causing Kohaku to blush and hide behind Sango, causing her to let out another exasperated sigh. "May I ask why you are here Kohaku-san?"

"Umm....ah...The-The Lord requests your presence at high noon." Kohaku said bowing again. 'Must be a habit' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then the words hit him. His eyes widened.

Sesshomaru wanted to see him. What would he do now? He didn't want the previous nights events to repeat themselves. Inuyasha started hyperventilating his body was in utter turmoil. Hot tears made there way down his cheeks.

Sango ushered Kohaku away silently and held the boy in her arms. He was still young and children often enjoyed being hugged by their mothers when they were worried. She wasn't his mother but maybe it would help him. She ran her hair through his silvery locks. Of course she knew this was utterly dis-respective. But if this would help her Mis-Master she would do it to please him.

Many moments passed until she was sure that her Master was calm and collected.

"Thank you" he whispered quietly.

"Anything to please the Master" Sango smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. "Master it is almost high noon now so should I prepare a bath and get you prepared?" Inuyasha sighed. Nodding his head.

Sango had helped the boy to stand and led the boy to the bathing area. She had to make a choice between taking the boy to the indoor bath or the springs. Deciding on the healing springs.

When they reached the healing springs Inuyasha gasped. The healing spring had aqua coloured water with bubbles emanating from the spring. It gave of a smell similar to mint also similar to green tea. Inuyasha breathed in the scent. Delightful.

When Inuyasha was fully in the spring he expected his back to hurt but instead no pain emanated in fact his back felt soothed. Somehow the water felt warm but not hot, it felt like cooling sensations met his wounds. Inuyasha leaned into the bath humming a lullaby his mother always sung to him when he was young as Sango washed his hair of all grime (although she had previously done so before but Inuyasha didn't seem to be aware of how long he had slept). Sango swayed slightly at Inuyasha's humming his voice was so pure. Something she had never heard before in a singing voice pure, innocent, and beautiful. Much like the boy himself was.

When Inuyasha's bath was done the boy was rushed back to his chambers where he was dressed in a amber colored kimono with design of deeper colored roses. Inuyasha's hair was done in a plait with the braid at middle of his head, the rest of his hair flowed freely at the back. The sides of his hair were pinned with flower ornaments.

Sango applied his make up next using blush on his naturally pink cheeks. A light coloured kohl was applied Sango then added a light brown and light brown lining the rims of his eyes. And curling his already bushy eye lashes.

She then finished the look by putting a necklace on the boys neck. When all was done Sango let out a breath. She looked at the boy to see her handy work.

"Beautiful." She gasped. Inuyasha flushed. 'I'm supposed to be handsome.' he thought bitterly to himself.

He didn't have long to dwell on it because he was rushed out and sent to his Sire's work office.

When Inuyasha entered he wasn't happy with what he saw. There were two very voluptuous female demons. Clinging to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru did not seemed bothered in the slightest. Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl. The two females glanced at him from the corner of their eyes and proceeded to rubbing themselves or caressing Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha lowered his head. His eyes looked glassy. But he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry because he was forced to marry his heartless brother, he wouldn't cry because he loved this cold man, he wouldn't cry because Sesshomaru would cheat on him.

Inuyasha bit his lip bruising it in the process.

"My Lord required my presence?"

"Yes, This is Eriru and Niala they both respective princesses who have come to grant alliances with our clan. They ask that you give them a tour of the palace." The two giggled when Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha could tell that one was a rabbit demon, typically they were very shy and resserved demons. 'Guess this is that exception to the rule.' Inuyasha thought grimly. She had pale yellow hair and brown eyes but her clothes covered nothing. The other demon was a frog demon her skin was a greenish hue, her hair blue, and her eyes were pink. She was wearing a very low cut kimono, that Inuyasha would never consider to be called appropriate when in the presence of another. But somehow she was gorgeous infact they both were. And because of this Inuyasha's self esteem took a nose dive, as well as his trust in Sesshomaru 'faithfulness', not that he had much to begin with, but it made his heart constrict painfully.

"Of course my Lord." What was the point in refusing? He had to make the best of his situation. Who knew if he could avoid making Sesshomaru hate him more perhaps this marriage wouldn't be as bad as he thought?

The females walked towards the hanyou. The three bowed to Sesshomaru before leaving the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&sometime later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And this is a portrait of our father defeating Ryokotsei." The females weren't paying attention he giggling about rumors. Rumors even he knew were lies. Inuyasha ignored them and continued the tour.

"You know what? My feat are sore just lead me to my bed chambers." The frog whined.

"Yeah you are SO boring! No wonder Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you." The rabbit said with a sneer. The frog snickered.

"Who in hells name even would? Your an **ugly hanyou **your disgusting you know that right?" The frog laughed. Inuyasha wondered that himself. Who would want him?

"Oh! I know! You should just do everyone a favor and kill yourself!" The frog nodded agreeing with the rabbit.

"Save us all and Sesshomaru the trouble of having to deal with such a disgusting creature." Inuyasha continued walking saying nothing. There insults stung because they were things he had already thought of doing himself. But the faster he led them to their chambers the faster he would be rid of their vial presence.

"Hey are you even listening!" The rabbit screeched.

"You bitch you aren't are you!" The frog yelled. She grabbed one of the palace (which happened to be a vase) and threw it at Inuyasha's face. He hadn't expected the impact. The vase knocked him into the other wall and smashed onto the floor. Leaving spiky pieces of porcelain against the floor. Inuyasha did yelp or even make a sound though. He wouldn't encourage these demons. The rabbit demon grabbed a jagged piece of porcelian and started scratching it against his face.

"You think your pretty don't you?" She cut his cheek deep. "DON'T YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!" The frog tugged Inuyasha's hair roughly. But Inyasha knew he could not fight back for that would ruin the alliance grant and it would be all his fault. If that happened Sesshomaru would hate Inuyasha even more then he already did and Inuyasha didn't know how well he could handle that. "SAY SOMETHING!" The rabbit yelled slamming him into the wall.

His wounds on his back screamed in protest. The frog continued to tug his hair and then a sinister look entered her eyes. She grabbed one jagged piece of porcelian and slashed Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha saw his silver lochs fall. His eyes widened.

"Oh did that get a reaction?" The frog giggled. The rabbit saw this and start slashing his hair as well. When they were satisfied they both got up. Laughing they said.

"You deserve it half-breed just be glad you got of lucky because we decided to be kind today." The linked arms and walked off.

Inuyasha waited until they had walked a curve of the hall. He grasped some of his fallen lochs. The boy shut his eyes. He picked up the broken vase pieces. Some stained with his blood. He would have to take responsibility to clean them, cutting his hands in the process.

Inuyasha stood with the strength he had. And walked to his bed chambers. When he reached the room he went to the corner of the room. In the corner was a flute, a flute Inuyasha had, had since he was a small pup when his parents learned of his passion for the instrument. They had gotten Inuyasha the best players across the country to teach him. But since he had been in this castle Inuyasha had not had any lessons. And Inuyasha had heard Sesshomaru say to one of his servants during their engagement that he did not intend on having Inuyasha have more lessons. He could play it wasn't necessary for him to improve.

Inuyasha was sad he wouldn't be able to have lessons but he knew that he could teach himself to play songs if he didn't know how to already he probably knew hundreds of songs to play.

Inuyasha put the mouth piece and started to play one of his favorite songs. (Ocarina zelda's lullaby flute)

His eyes closed as all his emotions flowed into the flutes keys. He imagined the happiness he had once felt. Being with his mother and father. When he wasn't with Sesshomaru. How his heart felt when he had loved Sesshomaru from afar. And now the life he had.

When the song drifted to a close Inuyasha proceded to play another song. (My heart will go on flute version).

His heart and soul pouring into the song he was playing. What he didn't realize was his playing was drawing attention. Servants who were passing by or heard the melody stood by the doors to hear the his song.

The second piece was longer then the first, just as beautiful. But also just as sad. It brought tears to the servants eyes. Sango seeing the crowd at her Master's door went to see the what the commotion was about and then heard the sad keys. Her eyes grew wet and she was lost in the melody.

Inuyasha felt tears fall down his cheeks as he continued to play. Was he really so horrid of a creature that he was doomed to sadness? To unhappiness in his life.

When the song drifted to a close, Sango shooed everyone else off. And open the doors shocked to what she saw. Inuyasha was crying. His hair was horribly uneven. Some of it being to his shoulders. Some just above his ears.

Blood through his clothing. His face was swollen and make up smudged. How the boy was still beautiful in this state was surprising. Sango went to the boy and hugged him tightly. She knew this was out of her bounds but she couldn't stand to see the boy in such a horrid state without comfort.

Inuyasha clung to the girl and cried and sobbed until his eyes were dry of tears and his throat was raw. And for once in a long time Sango was happy she was no longer royalty.

&&&&&&&&&& some hours later&&&&&&

Since Inuyasha's break down Sango cut his hair evenly. It was now short just to his ears. The only hair that wasn't that short was the side bangs Inuyasha adorned that were shoulder length. Sango and Inuyasha new that his hair would grow back within a few weeks maybe even days. Because demons did regenerate fast. She had also washed him and re-applied his make up.

At the moment Inuyasha was on his bed waiting to be called upon by Sesshomaru and punished.

At that moment Sesshomaru walked into his chambers. He was furious. Inuyasha knew him well enough to know that even though his face showed no emotion.

"Why did you not return to my office after you gave the females a tour?" Sesshomaru spat.

"I'm sorry my Lord I was not aware." Sesshomaru noticed the difference in Inuyasha's band and quirked an eyebrow saying nothing.

"Remove your clothing filth."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and prepared for what was now becoming a regular occurrence. Sesshomaru plunged into the boys depths. Inuyasha bit his lip to avoid screaming, drawing blood. Yes, a regular occurrence.

* * *

**Inuyasha plays flute*INSERT GASP HERE* lol and yes I did use "My Heart Will Go On" but the flute version of the song is beautiful so I chose that for this chapter. :P TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOLKS XDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHAHA who actually expected me to update the next day? NOT ME!!! LOL i know i'm weird but heres chappy 8!!!**  
**Special Thanx to: Nikkie23534, brz, petpeeves12, Yuukahhx, amnethyst-emerald, DarkEra'Ssnow, asuka5271, sasinart (---I know how annoying waiting can be _), Ashlan, dashllee, LenxKagamine 01 Lover, The-fallen-angle-chaos, Tsukitaiskishiromaru, Ralyena Starrling**  
**, Toni (anf600), Angel-Demon1 (----For all the reviews you left hugz), AngstPrincess777, stargazer098567, ILoveKuramaTooMuch,NorikuKitsune, milkchocolatehot64 (--- are you literally dying?! Cause if you are I better hurry up before you die ! O.O ) ,NaRuSaSuFaN22 , southern-punk , ShortFogHornXD , lil joker**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the garden pagoda and started playing on his flute seeing as it relieved more stress then pacing like a mad man. He played a song that relieved more then pacing ever would. (numb flute version). It had been six days since he'd been attacked by those two female demons. They had left early dawn, under Sesshomaru's instruction.

At first Inuyasha could not understand why Sesshomaru had ordered them to leave. Sesshomaru was well aware of what they had done to him the day it occurred and he couldn't have cared less. So what would bring the oh so mighty Lord to order them to leave? Inuyasha had, had to ponder for a long time until he had realized the date it was. The night of the New Moon.

It surprised him that so little time had passed. Within a month his whole life had taken a turn for the worst. His monthly bleeding had started, which he had later learned meant his heat was coming soon and would commence his fertility and the taking on of a mate, he had been mated with Sesshomaru who didn't seem to give a rats ass whether he lived or not, and he had left his secure and safe home to be thrown into a prison like palace, and to top things off then been attacked by his brothers stupid suitors! And now. The night of the New Moon, his heat would start. Harder then it had before he had been mated.

He asked some of the female servants and Sango for what their first heat had been like. All seem flustered when they were asked. However most said they had to take potions to stop the heat so they would not have to take on a mate, Sango had done so as well. Only few out of those females had said that they had actually not taken a potion and they were servants that were now with pup and mated. They had all told him that during his heat if he was taken (which he probably would be) he would be indefinitely pupped. And finally they had all agreed that tonight would be the most important night of their mating seeing as it was Inuyasha's first heat during their mating.

Inuyasha felt his chest grow tight, like he needed something else to tie him down to Sesshomaru, the hanyou thought bitterly.

The song Inuyasha had been playing started to drift to a close. The boy eyes rested on the palace gardens. This was where he felt at most home in this palace. Everything else felt dark, felt inhabited by Sesshomaru. And although Inuyasha loved Sesshomaru with all his being and did not know why Inuyasha felt hate towards Sesshomaru as well.

How could he not? How much pain had Sesshomaru put him through? How much did Sesshomaru actually care for him? He never even showed the slightest care towards him and Inuyasha could not help but start to feel dislike(although acute) towards his older sibling. Inuyasha felt his emotions in turbulence. How did he really feel about Sesshomaru? He loved him he really did...but could he ever be happy with Sesshomaru? Could Sesshomaru ever not be unhappy with Inuyasha?

"YOUNG MASTER!!!!!" A voice dragged the boy out of his thoughts. The greenish blue kappa seemed frantic. "Where were you! It is almost mid-day and tonight is a very important night for the Lord and his mate!" The kappa said in a huff.

"I am aware of this sir Jaken." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. He didn't hate Jaken he was just trying to do his job but he couldn't help but feel irritated. He was trying to avoid thinking of tonight more then anything.

"S-Si-SIR!!!" Jaken exclaimed a pink creeping along the kappa's cheeks. How was that even possible? Inuyasha mused to himself. "The young master must still prepare!" Jaken said waving his arms frantically.

"Alright, thank you sir Jaken. I will get to preparing."

"That is all I ask young master!" Inuyasha winced at the loud scratchy voice but smiled at the kappa any way.

Jaken bowed to Inuyasha before scurring away to yell at young servants who were dawdling. Inuyasha gripped his flute and went started to his bed chambers.

&&&&&&sometime later&&&&&&

"AIKO STOP PULLING THE YOUNG MASTER'S HAIR!" A servant yelled.

"SHUT UP IZUL I'M NOT! WHY DON'T YOU STOP POKING HIM WITH NEEDLES!" Aiko screeched back.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Another servant yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" The two screamed simultaneously.

Sango walked to her master's room only to hear screaming from the halls. She quickly decided to check things out. Only to find absolute chaos.

Inuyasha was being pulled in every direction. His short hair (now shoulder length except for the side bangs that were fully grown) being tugged like a rope during a chid's game of tug of war. He was constantly being poked with needles during the fitting of the kimono and he looked like he was about to crack.

Sango sighed and yelled with authority

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR YAPS! WORK **TOGETHER **AND HELP OUR MASTER LOOK THE BEST HE CAN FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT OF HIS MATING! IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO NORMALLY DO YOUR WORK SO STOP STRESSING EACH OTHER OUT AND EVERYONE ELSE OUT AND GET TO WORK!" Sango took a deep breath after her rant. The servants looked at her with wide eyes. Then lowered their heads. They weren't getting the job done. And if they didn't do it well Lord Sesshomaru would probably slaughter the lot of them.

"Forgive us Master Inuyasha." They all bowed and got to work.

&&&&&&&&Sunset&&&&&&

Inuyasha looked at the mirror in the vanity. This could not be him. This creature in front of him could not be him. It was gorgeous. Maybe even rivaling Sesshomaru's beauty.

His side bangs were tied in lops with golden barets that matched his eyes in the shape of flowers. The back was tied into a bun with a golden pin that spiraled in sections from the middle of the bun to the corners. His eyes were a smokey grey coloured kohl that had silver in the eyebrow line of his eyes. His eyelashes were curled. His lips were stained with a deep peachy pink colour. His cheeks were pinched and then covered in a light blush.

He was wearing many gold chains that adorned many different kinds of jewels. And a long light kimono that was white(with Sesshomaru in mind) with a silk pink obi.

All in all Inuyasha looked like a god(well more like a godess because of the make up!) but for once Inuyasha didn't care of his girlish appearance. He was just in awe.

Sango and the other servants kept commending him on how beautiful he looked and he just couldn't get over the fact of how he looked.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and took the outdoor halls that would lead to his Lords chambers. Inuyasha continued walking to the chambers and stopped at the doors of his destination.

&&&&&&&&With Sesshomaru&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru walked down the halls his eyes red. His body radiating with desire. Never in his 440 years of life (*Sesshomaru stopped aging at the human equivalent of 21. However the age difference of he and Inuyasha is not of importance because typically demons can have thousands of years in age difference). The feelings he had right now surprised him. Sesshomaru never felt an urge to take anyone so badly not even when he was engaging in sexual actions.

But this 'thing' this stupid revolting half breed was doing this to him. Giving off the most teasing scent. Calling to him in a way no other demon ever could. This somehow angered the Lord.

He slammed the doors to his chambers the scent hitting him full force. He could smell that mouth watering scent waiting, calling to be taken. The boy was just on the other end of that wall. Sesshomaru intended to get what he wanted now.

"Enter." Sesshomaru ordered.

&&&&&&With Inuyasha&&&&&

Inuyasha fidgeted until he heard his Lord's command "Enter"

Inuyasha took a deep breath sliding the door. At that moment the sun had completely set Inuyasha opened the door and his skin was engulfed in a bright light.

&&&&&&&With Sesshomaru&&&&&

The Lord watched as the hanyou was literally glowing and became a human. Sesshomaru typically felt disgust for humans but he couldn't categorize the creature in front of him as anything in front of him. It was lovely.

&&&&&&&&With Both&&&&&&

Inuyasha blushed at the look he was receiving from Sesshomaru. For once he gave him a look that wasn't of hate or disgust. But of....lust. Inuyasha's heat started to affect him the gaze made him feel uncomfortable but in a pleasurable way. As though his body was in a fever that he couldn't get rid of. He rubbed his legs together trying to relieve himself of a feeling he was not quite sure of.

Sesshomaru's eyes caught this motion. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm pressing his body firmly against him. Inuyasha knew that his brother was no longer in control and could feel himself losing to his demon as well. Sesshomaru's lips met Inuyasha's collar bone sucking lightly and the boy moaned. Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth embarrassed he had never made a sound like that.

Sesshomaru's hands explored Inuyasha's body and before he knew it he was free of all clothing, every motion eliciting a moan from Inuyasha. Part of Inuyasha was disgusted from him feeling pleasure from Sesshomaru. However most of him was happy Sesshomaru was showing an interest in him that wasn't entirely negative.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru flip him over onto his back and plunge inside him. But unlike the other times he waited until Inuyasha started to moan. Funny how the only time the Lord didn't hurt him was when he was taken over by his demon. Sesshomaru set a pace in the human body increasing with speed and bruising the boy. Inuyasha had never felt so hot his fingers dug into the others back.

"Ahnn m-more Sesshomaru-sama!" Inuyasha blushed at how lewd he was being. "Ah! Please!" He hated how his body was ignoring what his mind was telling it.

Sesshomaru's demon reacted to his calls. Entranced by the creature below him. Raven hair encircling him. He started to obey the calls plunging deeper and harder. Inuyasha finally lost control releasing his essense on his stomach for the first time in his life. The boy saw a white light and was screaming for Sesshoamaru. He tightened on Sesshomaru's shaft. Sesshomaru's demon lost control and released into his body. Inuyasha felt the shaft get larger inside of him to prevent any seed from escaping ensuring pregnancy.

The two's body remained intertwined until morning. Inuyasha eyes were closed for he had fallen into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru's demon had stayed awake licking and marvelling at its prey until morning.

Inuyasha's body started to glow blinding the demon. Inuyasha's hair turned siler, eyes became amber, and puppy ears emerged from his head. Sesshomaru was blinded by the light and because of the action he awoke and broke from his inner demons hold. He saw the position he was in and growled by the fact the hanyou was still with him. No one. NO ONE. Stayed in Sesshomaru's chambers until dawn unless if he had given them permission. Permission he had not given this, this monstrosity.

Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha and pushed him to the wall across the room. Inuyasha instantly awoke from his slumber to find himself airborn being flung across the room. The impact literally knocking the air out of him. What had happened to last night.

"Remove yourself hanyou." Sesshomaru roared angrily. Baring his teeth. Inuyasha stared wide eyed. Trying to lift himself but finding it difficult due to the pain in his arse. "I gave you what you wanted and pupped you, hanyou. Now leave before this Sesshomaru does it himself." Inuyasha had not even the time to get his clothes. Just running from the room.

He did not realize until he ran into the room and curled himself into the sheets that he was crying. 'Liar' he thought bitterly to himself. Why pretend to enjoy Inuyasha when he would just throw him away and then hate him more the next day?


	9. Chapter 9

**I'be been writing these chapters for forever but I wanted them to come out together so heres my THANKS LIST THANX TO: narubby23, kawaii-kunoichi, I-Love-Trunks1, KatzeIason69, shurashur09, ResseCullan01, kkm-crazyfan24, Crazyjess09, DarkEra'Ssnow, lil joker, Darklight14, ShortFogHornXD, brz, DoNiTa, ILoveKuramaTooMuch,sasinart, sasunaru2themax, Yuukahhx, Silvermane1, xXPierceMyHeartxX, AngstPrincess777, Toni (anf600), Ralyena Starrling,Princess Sin, NaRuSaSuFaN22, Ashlan, dashllee, southern-punk, NorikuKitsune,ankoku696, Angel-Demon1, amnethyst-emerald, milkchocolatehot64, brighteyes343 **

**For reviews on chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!**

**And without further a due the two chapter special!**

Sesshomaru sat in office anger coursing through his veins. His hands shook as he held his fude (1) causing a gash in his writing. He was absolutely livid at this moment. One month. He thought bitterly. One month. since he had lost control against that abomination. His eyes narrowed. His father was an idiot for ever let something like that even come to existence. And he was not going to except what had transpired because in his mind it had not transpired at all.

But even though he thought these thoughts, the image of the others pleasure ran through his mind. And for someone reason unbeknownst to him he found himself becoming aroused every time that he even thought of it. Growling angrily the Youkai Lord set down his fude and pinched the bridge of his nose in aspiration.

God damn hanyou filth, ruining his mood for not merely a few days but for one month. His eyes glowed a deadly red, pupils becoming navy blue slits. He could feel his demonic aura flare dangerously but being Sesshomaru he quickly controlled himself. However no matter what his mood was he was still found it unacceptable that the filthy hanyou could ruin his mood for one month. It was unacceptable on so many levels he should no he must clear what had been done. He would not allow his fathers creation to feel as if he was actually worthy of being in Sesshomaru's court as anything more than something that could be easily replaced. Because that was what he was, easy to replace. In fact even the lowest of slaves was worth more than that hanyou was.

Yes, he would deal with this problem. It would not be difficult in the least because of the meeting that he would soon be hosting. At what better time to show off his so called 'mate' he shuddered at the thought. He would make the filthy half-breed see his place once and for all. A cruel smirk adorned his features.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on his bed, well aware that it was afternoon. But he would not move seeing as the small red haired being sleeping soundly on his chest would not move from its position, sleeping soundly.

Inuyasha stared down at the kits face still cherubic from its years of infancy. In fact it would still be considered an infant for another ten years. Children born from demons were always more dependant on there barrers longer. The pregnancy wasn't always longer then humans (but mainly depended on the type of demon or whether they were mated and in a stable environment or not). But feeding and nurture was always longer for demons. The babes would drink from their mother's milk for there first three years of life for nutrients, that their bodies would require. Demonic powers were incredibly difficult to develop and if proper needs weren't met the demon would be either very weak and eventually die of illness or die at a young age.

This kit was not at risk for that because he had probably just gotten off his mother's milk. But it was unfortunate that his parents were...gone. Inuyasha closed his eyes reminiscing how he had come to take this child in.

_*flash back*_

_Inuyasha muttered a string of curses hoping that no one would hear the profanities escaping the young prince's mouth. That witch had forced him to clean all of her mess....after a spell gone wrong instead of taking responsibility as one should she cast a spell to make Inuyasha look just like she did. He was then scolded by the palace priestess Kikyo for a long while. And then he was punished (still in her form) but was forced to clean the palace halls all by himself. _

_Inuyasha sighed...Kagome...kami help that girl. He would never understand how she was related to Kikyo and Kaede. Kikyo was a beautiful priestess who had originally been a human but she aged not like a human but like a demon. This was because her spiritual powers had been strong enough to preserve her. Before Inuyasha was born his mother had trained the priestessas her steed. For his mother knew that she was in love with a demon and that it would not be acceptable for a priestess to not only lose her virtue but to do so to a demon was taboo. She had needed someone to take her place and Kikyo was chosen to be that person._

_Then there was Kaede the youngest of the three siblings she was learning under Kikyo but did not have as strong a power as Kikyo. Had it not been for the spell that Kagome had granted upon Kaede she would have died of old age long ago. But now Kaede had the curse of forever being in the form of a thirteen year old girl. Kaede had explained that she was attacked by a demon and was on the verge of death. At which Kagome tried saving her sister by eternaly preserving her sisters body. Although there were many drawbacks one being that every so often Kaede's wounds from that horrid day returned and would have to heal at a human pace. But the girl was still very wise._

_Finally there was Kagome...the witch...and Kikyo's younger twin sister. Kagome was at one point a priestess much like Kikyo with strong spiritual powers. However Kagome started to have doubts. She started questioning if she wanted to forever be pure. She wanted to be with a man, she wanted to have kids, she didn't want to turn into a sack of wrinkles, and she wanted to be free. Soon after Kagome started to devote herself to being a first sign to the others was Kagome stopped aging completely. And she was ostracized by her siblings and her village. Kikyo was ashamed of her sister. But Kagome did not care. She knew she would never be happy being a priestess. At first she had taken her freedom to far. This was something Kagome had admitted. She was with many men. Not for children but so she could see the horizons of her freedom. She began to taint herself more and more. Cause mischeif and mayhem for entertainment. And left her siblings for fifty years. Until running into Kaede and doing her best to save her. _

_Her life was nothing but havoc for everyone and soon she was put on a list of wanted people. Dead. A large bounty would be awarded to the one who killed her. Kagome started hating more, killing more. Until she met Inutaisho who held faith in her and made her part of his cour in the land of wind. She later discovered Kaede and Kikyo were made as part of his court as well. Kaede had excepted her but Kikyo did not. And for that she harbored hate for her sister. But that hate disintegrated when Kagome met Hojo. She found him a bother at first. He was a servant that worked to hard for nothing. It wasn't like the 'Master' (Inutaisho) was ever even at the Land of Wind often anyway. Perhaps once in ten years? She couldn't understand this man. But one day he told her he loved her. She rejected him but everyday for over two years he made sure to tell her his love. Kagome found herself falling in love with the man and excepted him. She'd been trying to make the man an immortal like herself but he refused to this day she huffed. She minded not the Hojo was now twenty four and she remained in the body of a seventeen year old she would convince him to._

_This leads to our current dilemma. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&with Kagome&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77_

_Kagome loved playing pranks and could be incredibly selfish. Old habits die hard. She was in the midst of creating a spell to create a new fruit texture. It would be purple like a plum but taste like an orange. However...all things didn't go as planned. The spell went completely wrong the plums in the fields swole up like ballons turned an odd blend. The plums turned an ugly brown with speckles of orange and tasted of limes. The other servants were livid. _

_Kikyo and Hojo were knocking at her and Hojo's home on the palace properties. Kagome was hiding in a tall tree. Hojo always scolded her for her spells and if Kikyo was involved that meant she was REALLY mad but wouldn't show it on her impassive face. That's when the Inu prince came into view. She had met him few times before and she liked the young demon. He was cute and kind...hmm she had thought of a plan. _

_Kagome used a spell to poof herself in front of the young prince._

_"You are going to help me." She said with a wink. Inuyasha stared at her confused she cast a spell. And changed her form to his and his to hers. Smiling she dragged him to Hojo and Kikyo. The boy hadn't even known what hit him. _

Kagome smirked at the memory that had been a good day. She thought with a smile. Her deep brown eyes glinting with mischief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&back to Inuyasha's flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Inuyasha's knees were raw and it wasn't until late evening that he finished his punishment. He was to tired to even eat. He was about to fall into a deep slumber, when Sango came running into his room. Apologizing for the interruption and then explaining that a tragedy had occurred. Two fox demons who worked as his fathers servants were slaughtered right outside the castle walls. _

_She pleaded for Inuyasha to insure they had a proper burial because Sesshomaru was 'occupied' at the moment. Inuyasha scowled at the term. Ever since he had that night with Sesshomaru, his aniki was making it his goal to sleep with as many demoness's as possible. It as if he was trying to clean Inuyasha from himself. As though Inuyasha was the filthiest, most vial, thing in the world and Sesshomaru was just unable to clean the filth from himself. _

_But Inuyasha could not focus on that at the moment. If he was the only one currently able to put the poor souls to rest he would. Inuyasha had to prepare himself in only a few moments for there was no time to waste on looking decent (though he looked more than just decent). He then followed Sango through the halls and just outside the palace walls was a crowd of servants and a priest. Inuyasha was quite sure his name was Miroku?_

_Inuyasha had never seen death before. He had smelt it once when an old servant died from old age when he was young. However he never saw the body, his mother had whisked him away saying he was to young to see such a sight. Now he understood why. After Inuyasha made his way through the crowd the first thing he noticed was the pungent smell of blood, and death was so potent that it felt like he was being whipped with Sesshomaru's poison. _

_His eyes watered from the smell. And that was just the smell. The sight was so gruesome. Inuyasha didn't know if he would ever forget this sight. The demons were clearly mates. The male before the female as if he was trying to protect her. The man had a deep gash along his back. His legs bleeding and eyes rolled in the back of his head. The woman's front had been sliced by claws, her head turned to the sides, her eyes wide in fear. _

_Inuyasha walked towards the bodies horrified. Living a life inside palace walls his whole life and never having to face danger had taken a tole on the young lad. Inuyasha lowered his head in sympathy for the souls. The priest, Miroku? Stood beside Inuyasha and thanked him for his presence. Two strong servants proceeded to take the bodies but a growl was heard. _

_From the bushes sprung a small fox demon tears in its eyes. It dawned on Inuyasha that this demon looked startlingly similar to the two dead foxes. This had to be a product of their mating. _

_The strong bull demons proceeded to moving the infant demon but Inuyasha did not allow it. He held his hands out to the fox kit and hummed a soft melody. Calming the kits nerves slightly. He felt it his duty to take care of this infant. He was responsible for this. These were his father's servants his servants and he had failed them in not protecting them. _

_He felt tears sting his eyes. But he had to seem strong in front of his servants. He would not disgrace Sesshomaru more than he had too. And in only a matter of minutes the fox kit placed itself in his arms. _

_"What is your name little one?" Inuyasha questioned. But the demon did not respond only snuggling into his robs and slumbering. _

_Soon after the deceased foxes were taken to a demon grave yard on palace property. Miroku said a prayer for the demons and burned a candle in there names. With that the ceremony was completed._

_When the servants all dispersed Inuyasha had noticed an exchange between Sango and Miroku. He would need to interrogate his friend later. Taking Shippo to his chambers with him. The next day he had announced that he was to take care of Shippo as his own. Some servants were shocked but they all excepted Inuyasha's wish._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&end of flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Inuyasha sighed as he thought of how eventful this past month had been. Getting up from the bed and leaving Shippo in the bed, he started preparing for an event Sesshomaru had planned. A night were demons alike would meet to discuss conflicts in there regions and enjoy each others company.

Inuyasha felt butterflies in his stomach. Demons AND Sesshomaru. Kami save his soul...

**1) Fude-brush used to write things (like calligraphy)**

**I'm not making a review thanks list in the next chapter seeing as i released them simultaneously so....I MAKING A HUGE ONE (hopefully...) in the chapter after that ;p ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter contains RAPE just so we got that clear....don't say I didn't warn you!**

Inuyasha sat in his chambers uncomfortably. He was prepared to go to Sesshomaru's event. However he was so nervous that he was shaking like a leaf. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was ashamed of him. So why would he all of a sudden want to present him in front of others? Probably so father wouldn't be upset.

Inuyasha was saddened by the thought of Sesshomaru only wanting his presence so that his father was not to upset with him. However on the bright side Sesshomaru had sent Inuyasha a kimono and it wasn't pink! In fact it looked quite good on Inuyasha if he dare add. The colour was a deep crimson with amber designs of flowers and an inu demon beautifully scrawled on the back portion of the kimono. His obi was a blend of colours with silver rims and a scene of greenery. The obi jime was black and the obi cho cho was the same design as the obi.

Many servants had worked on the obi and his make up and hair had taken an even longer while to prepare. He was almost sure that Aiko and Izul would kill each other....until Sango reprimanded them both. He shivered remembering the details.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Izul you knuckle headed numb skull!!! You placed the masters hair wrong!" _

_"NO AIKO YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG!"_

_"WELL EXCUSE ME!!! MISSES I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT I'LL KILL YOU AIKO!!!"  
__  
Inuyasha stayed quiet saying nothing he didn't want to make things wrong but if they kept yelling..._

_Shippo started wailing from the noise getting scared from the screaming. Inuyasha sighed. He averted his gaze to the side motioning the fox kit to his arms. Shippo was becoming very attached to him. But it was proving difficult to get the kit to stop crying when the reason for crying was still going on. _

_And Sango looked like she was prepared to kill something. Or people in specific. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ON ME IZUL YOU IDIOTIC UGLY DEMON!" Aiko screeched. Grabbing Izul's long black hair. _

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU...YOU...ATROCITY!" Izul bit the other demon. Inuyasha observed as Sango snapped. The crying and screaming finally getting to her. _

_**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK!" **Izul was about to let out a word. **"DID YOU NOT HEAR? I SAID QUIET!!!" **Sango's voice echoed through the room. Everyone quieted down and got to the task at hand. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&end of flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

It had taken a gruesome three hours after that before Inuyasha was deemed acceptable for the event. Two of that time spent on his hair. Inuyasha's hair was held back with a braid that had served as an ornament. His side locks were looped and pined with flower ornaments gold in colour, amber ribbons streaming from the bottom, and his bangs swept to one side. His hair was glossy and the ornaments not only matched his eyes but his kimono as well.

The next hour was spent on his face. He wore a light pinkish purple kohl and his cheeks had been pinched to make them an even deeper shade of pink. His lips cupid arrow lips were painted a deep crimson.

Inuyasha stared at the mirror as he had been doing for a while now. Whenever he was dressed in such formal attire he always had a hard time believing that he was actually staring at himself. Inuyasha stared for a few moments longer before he went to his bed to check on the fox kit. He was already starting to open up to others, slowly but it was happening. Before this week the kit was afraid of every other demon or human that wasn't Inuyasha but now the kit was completely attached to Kohaku as well.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought. Kohaku seemed to be very attached to the kit as well. Always dropping by Inuyasha's chambers to see the kit. Not that it didn't go unappreciated. Inuyasha was still young and not a parent yet so the occasional break was really appreciated. Like how tonight Kohaku was taking care of the kit until Inuyasha arrived from the event. At first Inuyasha protested but seeing as the kit had only taken a liking to him and Kohaku the choice had been clear.

Inuyasha ran his hand across the cherubic face.

" Be good for Kohaku-san okay little Shippo?"

Shippo. That had been the kits name. They had discovered this after the first three days of his arrival. When Inuyasha was out a servant tried bathing the kit only for the little fox to scream:

"SHIPPO DOES NOT WANT A BATH!" biting the servants arm leading to the kit being reprimanded. You can only imagine Inuyasha's surprise when he returned to his chambers.

The boy chuckled at the memory. But was brought out of his thoughts with the arrival of Sango and Kohaku.

"Inuyasha-sama your presence is now needed." Sango said professionally. While she spoke Kohaku ran to the bed gazing at Shippo. Inuyasha smiled. In future he could only imagine what would perspire between those two. Sango followed his gaze and sighed. An evil glint in her eye shinned.

"Take good care of your future wife Kohaku." Sango said teasingly.

"I will!...WAIT NEE-CHAN!!!" Kohaku yelled. His tail perking up. His older sister simply giggled ushering the other away. Just in time seeing as Shippo had awoken rubbing one eye.

"Kohaku!" The kit let out jumping on the other. Thank goodness he was so small or Kohaku may have had the air knocked out of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&at the event&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha walked to the ball room of the palace. His flute in hand. Sesshomaru had requested that he play music. So before the guests arrived Inuyashasat next to the band players and prepared to play. When the first sign of guests arrived Inuyasha began to play ('Reason' flute version). He played on his own to show case his talents. Some of the guests listened to hear his playing. And for what seemed like a millisecond Seshomaru seemed proud but he started fraternizing with guests right after so Inuyasha was led to believe it had been his own imagination.

The next song he played was a duet with he and a flute player. He played the complex bits as the other followed. They played beautifully. (song playing: canon). The other instrumentalists stood enjoying the music. The next piece Inuyasha played was by himself. He enjoyed this piece the most of all three. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the song. (If we hold on together flute).

Some of the guests closed their eyes losing themselves in his passion for the song. Other's tapped along. By this point all the guests had already arrived. Guests who were in the midst of conversion stopped to listen to playing. Inuyasha's fingers strummed against the flute. When he opened his eyes all the guests were watching him.

Inuyasha felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He bowed his head. And proceeded to play the final piece. (memory Cats flute). Inuyasha closed his eyes once more and began to play. The flute played beautifully throughout the room. Some guests swayed to the music. The children were dancing joyfully. And Inuyasha felt a swell of happiness in his chest. He was glad he could share his playing. Perhaps Sesshomaru would even be pleased with him?

Inuyasha continued to play putting all the emotion he could in the song. He thought of Sesshomaru as he played. Thinking of his brothers beauty, strength, and wisdom.

The song went to a halt. The boy bowed once more. And stood. He was to now socialize with the guests. He gave the flute reluctantly to a servant and asked for them to take it to his room. The servant did so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&with Sesshomaru&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hah that was refreshing. Your mate is not only beautiful but plays beautifully." A boar demon chuckled. "What I would not do to have such a mate in my midst." He sighed longingly. Eyes raking Inuyasha's form in lustfully in a not so discrete a manor might I add.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned calmly. "What would you do? Lord Takehiko?" Sesshomaru asked with cool indifference. This could be Sesshomaru's chance to get back at the mongrel.

"Why I would give away the tallest of mountains for one moment of his time!" The boar said longingly. Sesshomaru thought. Lord Takehiko just happened to be the Lord of Mountains in the North. Seeing as the relations between the West and North were not all that good it would be best to have a lands advantage over them.

"How about your land?" Sesshomaru said impassively.

"My land! For a moment is that not a bit much Lord Sesshomaru?"

"For one night you will give me your mountain ranges." The inu said calmly.

"Well...he is beautiful...will he run?" The barbaric boar said calmly.

"Not if I tell him not too." The lord said calmly.

"Then shall it be! For one night I give thee my lands!" The boar said triumphantly.

'Idiot' the inu thought to himself. 'For a hanyou gives land? So vile being so pushed by his sexual desires...all the more perfect to torture that thing' The first inu son thought with disgust for his sibling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&after the event&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha felt happiness for the first time in a month. Sesshomaru and him had not spoken to each other during the whole event the fact that his brother would speak to him now made him even happier. But why would Sesshomaru want to meet him in guest chambers? Inuyasha did not let the thought linger as he thought of the new friends he had made at the event. One being Ayame a wolf demon from the south who had a strong infatuation for Kouga, another was Haru a cheerful rabbit demon who was close in age to Inuyasha, and Mi-chan who was the beautiful leader of bird demons. She sported long black wings and had a dark aura around her but had already developed a possessiveness over the inu boy.

Inuyasha came to the door of the guest room he had been requested to go to. When Inuyasha entered the first thing he smelt was a pungent and very disgusting smell. The boy covered his nose, he could not place the smell but it made his nostrils burn and eyes water. It was musk, and gross.

Inuyasha was about to turn thinking he was in the wrong chambers but bumped into someone. Looking up he met his aniki's cold eyes, making him shudder, shivers running through his body. He felt his body quiver in fear. He quickly bowed to his sire.

"Lord Sesshomaru your requested my presence" Inuyasha asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You are to pleasure Lord Takehiko for the night." Inuyasha heard a deep laugh. Turning his head to find the source of the noise. Failing, he turned to his brother to argue about to laugh but the chamber doors closed when he turned back. His eyes widened in fear. Tears in his eyes. 'No' He thought sadly. 'Sesshomaru could not be belittling him enough to make him a...dare he say whore.

But if he did not do this he would be punished. Punishment was better then this. But was Sesshomaru's disappointment worth it? He always said Inuyasha was nothing. This could be his chance to please him. And he loved him! So he had to this.

While Inuyasha contemplated arms snaked around his body. The boy tensed.

"Relax dearest is just one night." The boar said. Inuyasha shuddered in disgust. The boar smelt bad. And was hairy with long disgusting hairs. As the demon had never thought to shave. He had a wide nose and beady eyes. Inuyasha knew demons were usually better looking than humans but boar demons were the exception. He moved to run but large hands at least 4 times the size of his own held him in place. One sneaking down to his private area.

The boy let tears fall from his eyes. 'no' He tried to move but the hand clenched harder. 'No!' He called out to himself his throat clenching tight, as his body was bent over. 'NO! NO! NO!' Inuyasha opened his mouth to scream but no sound came from his mouth. Tears streamed down his face. As he was entered painfully. The disgusting demons tongue all over him. 'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!' Inuyasha felt himself being torn apart blood trickling down his legs. He hung his head in shame. The demons tongue laved over him. 'NO!NO!NO!' This was not happening. Inuyasha sobbed as the demon pressed its vile lips against his. 'NO!' Sesshomaru had betrayed him like no other time.

He wished the floor would engulf him.

He wished he would die.

The demon released in him. Filling him with its disgusting seed.

"no..." he said in an inaudible voice.

"I see the great Lord hasn't marked you yet!" The boar smirked laughing disgustingly. "I will just have to fix that! Won't I my dear?" Inuyasha's eyes were empty. He didn't care anymore what happened to him. The tears stopped. At least he would have a mate and no longer be a filthy prostitute right?

Wrong.

Sesshomaru ripped the demon from Inuyasha.

"One night. That is what you got." He said emotionless. "If you want more than one night then raise the payment." 'Hah payment that's all I'm good for isn't it Sesshomaru' The younger thought bitterly. The demon sighed.

"It was well worth it. But I have no more to give!" He laughed. "Or at least not for the price you ask for! Its rather ridiculous don't you think?!" The demon laughed more.

Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha at arms length. Clearly repulsed even holding him. Carrying the boy until they were in the hall and tossing him like a rag doll.

"Whore to your chambers I do not wish to see something as vile as you. You ruin my mood."

Inuyasha did not even look at Sesshomaru as he spoke. His eyes glassed over with hate. The sickening sound of a jaw popping echoed through the halls. Sesshomaru angled the boys face to him.

"LOOK at me when I speak mongrel." He threw Inuyasha to the ground once more.

Inuyasha went to the bath house before going to his chambers. He didn't care of the punishment he would receive. But no matter how much he scrubbed he felt so dirty. More so then when Sesshomaruhad done the same. Perhaps that was because he loved Sesshomaru? Although now he debated whether his love had boundaries.

The boy scrubbed his skin through the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Morning&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been very early when the boy reached his chambers. Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo snuggled in his bed. The boy proceeded to join them when he felt bile rise in his throat.

He ran to a decoration (seeing as it was the fastest thing he could find) and relieved his stomach contents. Over and Over.

His eyes widened.

'Oh no...'

**A/N I would have updated sooner but I just HAD to release these chapters together hope you liked them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IM BACK~~~~ lol anyway this chapter has a huge time skip and I already know that you'll probably be like WTF did it get there so fast? But in order for me to get this story done the way I want it to end then I have to do it this way. Because of this the next chapter holds more explanation. Also I would like to note that Inuyasha will NOT kill himself in this story. **

**Anywho~ ON TO MY THANK YOUS! CAUSE ITS CAUSE YUR REVIEWS THAT I UPDATE!-----You guys probably don't know how much that affects my updating it motivates me to write more XD  
So thanks to:**

**16Echos, The-fallen-angle-chaos, narubby23, southern-punk, Pink_Princess, brz, Yuukahhx, lil joker, sasinart, honeyberries, domi, ladytokyo, NaRuSaSuFaN22, dashllee, Angel-Demon1, I-Love-Trunks1, ResseCullan01, amanichan, amnethyst-emerald, JSinuYasha, safa56bmc, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, KatzeIason69, stixx17, NorikuKitsune, oralyou, Princess Sin, Ashlan, brighteyes343, milkchocolatehot64,  
niceladysakura, Darklight14, Pink_Princess, seto'swifey**

* * *

A tear fell from the demoness's glassy eyes. She wiped away her tears. She was Izumi. Mate to Inutaisho...well in name...But that was not why she was shedding tears. It was for her son. Her poor emotionless son. She blamed herself.

"Sister why do you shed tears?" Inutaisho asked in his deep voice. The demoness turned her sad eyes to her elder brother.

"Do you think I told him to early." She did not have to explain he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"No, in fact I wish I had, had the will and the power to tell him what I must..." The demon's voice trailed.

"No brother...I still believe it is to early to tell him _that_. I have raised a son who hates anything different from himself..." More tears fell from her eyes. She let a small sob escape her lips.

Inutaisho wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"_We _have raised him Izumi. Together we hold the blame for what he has become. And we have pushed the responsibility to my youngest." Inutaisho's sadness was reflected in his voice and eyes. She could see how much Inutaisho truly missed his son. How much he feared for him. She knew it was only she, Izayoi, and _him _who had ever seen the Great Inutaisho when he was unguarded.

"Listen," She said her voice stern. "It is not your fault for you did not tell him. You were and always have been a good father to Sesshomaru. I was the one who left with him at a young age. I was the one who was in denial because of _he_. I was the one who made my son so emotionless and made him become a man at a very young age. I ruined him..." The woman covered her face with her ghost coloured hands. "I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry I hurt you and Sesshomaru...I was selfish...I was blind...I even tried to come between you and your love because of my selfish desires. I was so _blind_."

"Izumi! That is enough! You know anyone in your situation would have done worse! Do NOT blame yourself for the gods cruelties! You are the strongest demoness I have ever known and _he _would be proud of you as well." Inutaisho put his large hand on the woman's shoulder. She simply cried harder. Inutaisho was at a loss.

The Lord of the West felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the love of his existence. Staring at him solemnly. He could see the look in her eyes _'Go I will deal with this'_they said. If anyone could heal Izumi's pain it was Izayoi. The woman had a healing property that knew no bounds and a kindness that was deeper then the deepest oceans.

Inutaisho rose leaving Izumi to Izayoi.

"I'm sorry Izayoi. I'm so sorry" The woman sobbed. The human put a hand on her shoulder.

"All has already been forgiven." Izayoi stated calmly. Putting the other in her warm embrace. _'All is up to Inuyasha now it is his fate to fix what has been broken.'_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Back at the Palace in the Land of Winds&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sango walked leaned against her masters walls. Her heart ached tremendously. Ten months, ten accursed months since her master had locked himself away. The reason for which she had no idea. She just remembered one day waking up to him throwing up. When she asked to send him to a healer the boys eyes had widened greatly so.

He growled and through a vase to the wall next to Sango. She had never seen him violent before. NEVER had she even seen him angered in all the time she had worked with her master. He was always calm, and gentle, and although sometimes he was annoyed by some silly antics he always masked it well.

And for the first time in years Sango felt scared. So scared she did not even hear the cries of the fox demon next to her.

"Leave." The boy mumbled. She was shocked staying in position. "LEAVE ME BE! I WISH TO BE ALONE!" He screamed. Sango caught his glare. His eyes were cold, she felt as though she was being drowned in a pool of nothingness. The panther demon shivered uncomfortably. This was not the master she knew.

Sango did not wish to know how he would react if she stayed he was obviously not in a state were he would reason. Sango grabbed Kohaku under one arm and Shippo in the other running out of her chambers.

Sango felt tears well in her eyes. Ever since that time she never saw him again. He refused to let anyone enter his chamber's. With the exception of Shippo who had thrown a fit when he could not see Inuyasha. Refusing to eat for four days there had been no other choice but to let him see the other. But apart from that no one had been permitted to enter. And Shippo wasn't talking. When they asked about Inuyasha his face would always become sad but still he would say nothing, saying he was respecting Inuyasha's wishes. Normally this would be a good thing that Shippo was being loyal but not in this situation.

Inuyasha had put up a barrier. An incredibly strong barrier that could not be broken. Kikyo had been asked to break it but was unable to. Kagome was not able and even a few demon servants could not open it. They had all come to the conclusion that Inuyasha had tapped into his priestess heritage and made a barrier that was not only of demon strength but strong spiritual powers wownd tightly together.

The barrier had remained closed and only for food, some necessities to keep the prince clean, and to allow Shippo into the chambers was it ever opened (although the barrier recognized Shippo and rejected everyone else).

Eventually the other servants had even become concerned and voiced their concerns to Sesshomaru. Asking if he could perhaps find someone to destroy the barrier. He had in matter of speaking told them to not waste his time with trivial matters such as his mate's (he had shuddered at the word) silly tantrums.

Perhaps this would seem like a petty tantrum to any other demon. But this was Inuyasha. A half demon. And although he would live a long time, life for half demons was faster. Not in terms of time per say but there was always danger, always unhappiness lurking for half demons.

Sango sighed.

"Please master open the barrier!" She wished he would hear her. No one had even heard his voice because he blocked all sound inside the barrier.

There was no answer to her plea. She was so frustrated the panther demon hit the barrier. Smacking it with her fists over and over again.

"Damn it all!" Sango cursed hitting the barrier one final time harder than all the other times. Her fist collided with the barrier and she let it linger. She could hear the barrier protest to the pressure it had been assaulted with. Sango removed her fist eyes widening at the sight. The fist had left an indent mark but unlike any other time the barrier had been assaulted with force it did not restore itself. The fist mark remained. In fact she could see the beginnings of a minuscule crack and even a small noise.

This was her only chance she had to take it because she may have never had that chance again. Sango started her assault on the barrier. Kicking with all her might and increasing the force by focusing her demonic power in her legs. 'Open, Open, OPEN!' She thought to herself with determination. The cracks grew longer and more rigid and more sound was coming through. It sounded like someone was in pain. 'Your almost there just keep working!' She encouraged herself.

Sango focused all the energy she could she would make this the final blow. Closing her eyes concentrating on destroying the barrier she kicked with all her might. With pay off. The barrier shattered before her eyes.

Sango would not waste her time and ran into the room. The first thing she heard was a scream of pain. And a bulge on the bed nestled in blankets. Sango's eyes widened. She ran to the bed.

"Master!" She said tugging on the sheets. She knew this smell all to well. "Master please you need a healer." Sango felt resistance to the tugging. "Master please be reasonable!" Sango pleaded. And then she heard it the sickening sound of a bone cracking. The struggle stopped. Her eyes widened in panic.

Sango removed the sheets and gasped at what she saw. The boy sported no clothing and he was so _thin_. Or at least his face was, his cheeks were hollow, his eyes seemed unfocused, his head lolling to the side, the boys lips were blue, and his body seemed so broken, she could tell his ribs were cracked and broken. His breathing was uneven and rapid. However it was not his fragility that she had just noticed it was the markings that marred his skin. Demon markings, markings that he shouldn't have had since he had human blood.

On his forehead lay a sun marking orange in colour. Markings along his cheeks, wrists and hips followed. They greatly resembled Sesshomaru's own markings but in orange, yellows, and reds, instead of the purple and blue colouring. But even though all this was running through her mind to process, Sango still observed more. One of the biggest observations being the spiral marking pulsating on Inuyasha's stomach. The end a yellow becoming a deeper colour until it reached the belly button, by which point it was red.

Sango reached for her master but was met with a growl. Inuyasha snarled at the best of his ability. Her eyes met his, they were full of anguish, his pupils changing from purple to yellow. Sango flinched but still reached for him. Inuyasha was about to swipe at his servant with his claws but stopped when he felt a surge of pain well through him, his breathing sped extensively. Sango retreated slightly.

The spiral on Inuyasha's stomach started beating sporadically. Inuyasha was letting out puffs of breath. His eyes scrunched in pain, eye brows furrowing in pain. The boys mouth was open in a silent scream. Tears falling from his eyes. Sango watched as he curled into himself hugging his feet to his chest and shivering madly. This had to stop whatever it was. And she would have to help him, regardless of how much he fought he wasn't being himself.

Sango reached to him without fear this time. He let out a weak whimper that was meant to be a growl. Sango put one hand under his stomach. Sango tried to pull him closer but something happened...his eyes turned completely red. His body although weak lurched back and let out a howl of pain. Such a piercing howl that she was sure the whole palace heard his cry. Sango winced as her ears rang from the sound but the howl didn't stop they continued as though Inuyasha was calling for something. And then there was wetness.

Her eyes widened. Her master was in labor...

* * *

**CLIFFY! Now aren't I a jerk? XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol I was actually kinda surprised that a lot (not all) of you called me out on being a jerk XP ahhh wells i was i openly admit it! But least it didn't take me all THAT long to update this chapter...**

**ANYWHO ON TO MY THANK YOUS! CAUSE I LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

**oralyou, nick, DarkEra'Ssnow, narubby23, Yaoixshounenailover, seto'swifey, ResseCullan0,Nikkie23534, Angel-Demon1, sasinart, dashllee, inupuppy1596, katzeiason69, brz, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, sessh-chan, southern-punk, Ashlan, Ralyena Starrling, honeyberries, jenny, ShortFogHornXD, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Yuukahhx, JSinuYasha, I-Love-Trunks1, safa56bmc, brighteyes343, niceladysakura, anf600, Princess Sin, Lone-Angel-1992, PinkPrincess, lil joker, milkchocolatehot64, stargazer098567, twilight1235**

**FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 11 YOU SERIOUSLY INSPIRE ME! **

_

* * *

_

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Rewind to 10 months back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Inuyasha sat on his bed knees curled to his chest. His head low and eyes full of tears. He couldn't believe he had just thrown something at Sango. She hadn't done anything wrong. But he was just so frustrated, and confused. He was pregnant! _

_Inuyasha felt tears slip from his eyes at the thought. What if this was the child of that boar? Mini heats were possible. They came with monthly bleeding and were usually so minor that it was almost unnoticeable. Nowhere near as bad as full blown heats. But pregnancy could result. What if that happened? What if it wasn't Sesshomaru's!_

_His eyes widened. What if it wasn't Sesshomaru's would he kill this little life growing inside of him? Could he? Would he?_

_...He would if it wasn't his. Inuyasha couldn't let Sesshomaru do that. He would rather kill the life inside of him then allow Sesshomaru to...and if it wasn't Sesshomaru's his whole family would suffer! They would be dishonored for Inuyasha's fraternizing! The boy brought a hand to his eyes trying to stop the free flowing tears. He would have to kill what was his...his baby. _

_The boy picked up a shattered piece of the vase he had thrown at his servant and friend. He would end this. He raised the jagged shard he had picked up. Doing this fast would be the best. Besides demon babies lived of their mother's emotions. If he rejected the baby it would reject itself from his body, plain and simple. _

_Inuyasha grabbed the shard tightly and brought his hands down with force. He closed his eyes preparing for the incoming impact. But pain never came. He couldn't do it. He raised his hand preparing to stab himself. Raising his hand this time with new found resolve. But again he stopped. He couldn't do it. With a cry he brought his hand down but again no pain came. He just couldn't kill this life inside of him. _

_It was apart of him and whether if it was Sesshomaru's or the boar demon's it was first and foremost Inuyasha's baby and he could not, would not kill this life inside of him. _

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his middle. _

_"I'm sorry." He said sobbing quietly. "I can't do it." He sniffled. "I love you already. I mean what if mother decided that I was not worth birthing because I was the son of a demon...of course she would never say that because she loves father so much but...that's the love I must feel for is it not? The bond of a barer and its children?" Inuyasha wiped the last of his tears. "I will be strong for you, even if it means defying Sesshomaru, even if it means dying."_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Early the next morning before any of the servants came to serve him he created a barrier to protect him and the life he was now in charge of. A barrier so strong not even the Great Lord of the West would be able to destroy. Whether this was for good of for not the boy would never know but it meant they were safe. Not just he but his child as well. He always had to convince himself it was for the best even when the servants and Sango would knock at his door pleading for him to open the door and he would will himself with all his might to refuse them. _

_Over the next several changes however the task became more difficult. Inuyasha's body went through many changes, some much more painful than others. He had survived with only his will to birth and see this child. And with that we are brought to our current dilemma. _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Current Times&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sango was lifting her master for the life of her. Even though he was pregnant and in labor he was so _light_. Not even when she had carried upon first meeting him had he been so light! The thought scared her. He was carrying to lives but weighed less then one should ever weigh. The girl quickened her pace.

Along the way she felt a tug on her kimono.

"Sango please..." A soft voice rasped. Her eyes widened she thought he was unconscious!

"Shh don't speak Master save your strength."

"N-No L-listen to me." His voice held urgency although she had to strain to hear his voice. "Please save him."

"Him?" She questioned.

"My child save him." He said eyes unfocused and glassy.

"Your child is a boy?" She questioned smiling lightly.

"Yes, he is. I know he is." Inuyasha's face showed the ghost of a smile. Even when he looked like this he was still beautiful and his smile was still contagious. Sango felt a smile spread across her face despite the situation. And on the bright side during their conversation she had reached the healing den.

Sango knocked three times. A brown haired girl came rushing out about to glomp her older sister. But seeing the delicate figure in Sango's arms the girl calmed down taking a serious expression. She ran back inside without saying a word.

"Masa-sama! It is the prince!" Rin called out in her childish voice.

"Hah? My prince?" The elder demon walked slowly, her back hunched, a cane in her wrinkled hands." Her eyes took on a knowing light when Sango and Inuyasha came into view.

"Labor he be in!" She said calmly. "To why was I not informed of pregnancy she then said glaring at Sango. The girl took a nervous step back. How was she to say she had not been aware of her Master's condition? She would seem like such a horrible servant. Sango was about to open her mouth to say something however was interrupted by Inuyasha's howl and his body began shuddering in pain. "Tell me later!" The healer yelled. "Put him down on this table.

The table was made of hard stone and was lite with an eerie glow. But Sango had no time to question. She laid his body flat.

"Hold him down!" The healer yelled. "Rin get water. Quick child!" Rin ran and the sound of sloshing was soon to follow. Sango was holding the boys arms when she saw something jutting from the boy's body apart from the boy's broken ribs. It was in his tummy area.

"Masa-sama what is that?" Sango pointed. Masa's eyes widened.

"It be breaking through his stomach." She gasped. "RIN BRING THE WATER NOW WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!"

"No need to yell Masa-sama I am here" The young demon girl put down the buckets of water she had retrieved. At that moment Inuyasha let scream of pain.

"We must do this quickly." The elderly healer grabbed a sharp knife. "I would not usually do this procedure hence it is dangerous but it is the only thing I can think to do to ease his pain." The woman placed the tip at the start of the spiral marking that tattooed Inuyasha's body.  
"Rin spread word are master is having the baby." The healer said next. Before she had to say anything else Rin was gone.

Masa dragged the knife down Inuyasha's belly to the end of the spiral. Blood seeping from the cuts. Sango had to close her eyes she could not fathom what she would do if something went wrong. The next thing she saw was the elder's hand going into the boy's stomach. Inuyasha's eyes were rolling in his head.

"Keep him awake you hear? If he dies the pup dies as well." The healers hand fished around until it found what it was looking for. Inuyasha's eyes were slipping closed.

"Inuyasha don't sleep please don't sleep!" Sango couldn't be bothered with formalities what if he died!

"I'm tired." He rasped. "So tired." His head was not supported well on his neck.

"If ye want your pup dead then sleep however if you wish to let it live you will not sleep!" The elder growled at him. Sango was surprised by Masa's tone. She wasn't known for being patient but couldn't she sympathize with Inuyasha? He was doing extremely well considering that he didn't even have a mate to help him through this ordeal!

Inuyasha cried out in pain as Masa started to tug on the jewel she'd been trying to find. Sango felt a wave of panic rush through her as she saw the amount of blood around Inuyasha. Masa pulled the jewel slowly from the boy's body. Sango's eyes widened as blood started to fall from Inuyasha's forehead from the sun marking. The markings on his wrists, hips, and cheeks were also bleeding. Sango noticed that the she was not the only one who noticed this change.

The healer continued her work. Sango could now see the healer's hand retreating from Inuyasha's figure. A bluish purple sac in hand. Sango knew what that was. In humans the sac was destroyed during the birthing process however in demons that was not the case. The sac was made of demonic energy that would become so concentrated that it would create a tough sac encasing the baby demon within it.

Demons that did not have a mate to share demonic energy in the sac was greater causing the sac to be thicker. It also meant that it took more energy from the demon but it was the body's feeble attempt to substitute for the lack of demonic energy. However this rarely helped the lone demon to give birth. The demonic energy was crucial and without it the demon off spring was not able to develop. They would just stay a meld of flesh (which only took a month to develop) it was the demonic energy that aloud the demon to take its shape. If sufficient energy was not given the demon fetus would just start to rot within the barer's body. Spreading a poison as they rotted which would end up killing the barer as well.

This was why most demons without a mate refrained from getting pregnant and if it occurred they almost always killed the baby at an early stage. This was why it was surprising that neither Inuyasha nor the pup were dead.

The healer cut the umbilical cord and put the sac near the hanyou's chest. It was his duty to free the baby. Inuyasha was so tired but pushed himself to do it. Lifting his weak arms to the sac the boy took it in his hands a smile on his face despite the pain he was going through. Sango released him and helped Masa to get the bandages for the boys bleeding wounds. As the two worked Inuyasha worked on the sac if it took to long the baby would suffocate in the sac (because the umbilical cord was cut and was the sacs only mean of nutrients and oxygen, nothing else enabled this because the sac was to thick). Inuyasha's claws glowed and he put a careful cut through the sac. Liquid gushed out.

What he saw made his eyes dance with joy. In the sac was a small white pup. As he lifted it out it shifted forms to a humanoid baby form. Inuyasha cleaned the baby. However from the start of the process to the end Inuyasha heard no cry. Inuyasha brought the babe close to himself. But as he did that black dots started dancing in his vision his eyes slipped close.

"No!" The healer screamed. She hobbled to the boy slapping his cheeks lightly. He couldn't sleep at this moment. Doing so would jeopardize the baby's life.

Inuyasha was so weak he let out a groan. The healer guided his arms (carrying the pup) to his chest.

"Feed him first than sleep." Inuyasha nodded weakly. He knew this was the most important part. The baby now would need nourishment to handle the stress of being cut of the demonic energy at which it had relied on and start to depend on its own energy. Without nourishment it would undoubtedly fail.

Inuyasha placed the pup to his chest and it began to feed. Suckling its mother's milk for the first time. Eyes still closed. Inuyasha however was not shocked by this fact. It would take until after the first feeding for the pup to open its eyes. Inuysha took the time to observe his pup. It had a soft mat of the inu youkai silver hair, pale skin like Sesshomaru, and purple markings on its hips. More would come with age.

Inuyasha smiled down at what he been holding within him for many months.

The pup stopped suckling. Inuyasha proceeded to burp the pup (clumsily because of the state he was in). Inuyasha looked at the pup whose eyes were now open. Inuyasha was shocked to be staring into eyes that were so much like Sesshomaru's. The only difference was instead of showing nothing but coldness these eyes were innocent and aloof.

At first he did not know how to react but happiness crept through him. It was Sesshomaru's pup! There was no risk of Sesshomaru now killing it! The only problem now was would Sesshomaru except the pup?

"My Kyoshiro" Inuyasha slurred holding the babe close. A smile adorning his features.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&With Sesshomaru&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers agitatedly on his desk. He was furious no he was more then that he was enraged. Although Inuyasha was not his mate Sesshomaru felt he had the right to see the child born from his seed. However that stupid old she demon refused to allow him to see his pup, he could care less about it's barer.

But he was also upset by the fact that he could not only not see his pup but the mongrel had not told him of his pregnancy. He had been told by a screaming Jaken, who had been told by other servants, who'd heard from the healer's filthy assistant. And what worried him the most was if this pup was the boar demons. He had decided if that was the case he would destroy the pup. He would make it seem like an accident. Then no one would ever know. He would still have his honor and his title as the upcoming Lord of the Western Lands. It would be for the best. The benefit or the inu clan.

He stood abruptly. That was it. He didn't care any longer. Whether or not the healer was upset was not his concern. He was the lord of the castle; she was a servant, his servant. Therefore he would do as he thought was fit in his castle. And this was something that Sesshomaru saw as being fit. He hesitated at the door. No, he would do this, as Sesshomaru walked through the halls his mood seemed to turn more and more foul. All the servants within a thirty foot radius would run away. Except for one, a hanyou to be exact.

"Lord Sesshomaru is in a bad mood yes?" The little girl asked. Her warm brown eyes staring innocently into his. He ignored her trying to avert from the girl. He had no time for wastes of existences such as this one. "So is it true Lord Sesshomaru hates hanyou's? Rin is a hanyou. So do you hate Rin?" The young demon continued to question. Her tail swaying in excitement. "Does this Lord know that Inuyasha has a pup? He's a boy! Rin saw him he was so cute! And he...he looks like you! But very small...and kinda pale! But Masa-sama says its cause he hasn't seen the sun yet! Did you see the sun today! It was such a nice day don't you think!" The girl said looking to the man who was now already down the hall. She ran up to him. "Oh Oh did you see the cherry blossoms? I did they were so pretty in the garden Masa-sama says pretty things help you heal faster!" Her face became solemn. "I wonder how many pretty things it would take to heal Master Inuyasha" The girl said quietly. That caught Sesshomaru's attention.

How injured was Inuyasha? Wait why he even cared. Inuyasha didn't matter it was the pup and as soon as he would see it he would know if it was his own.

Sesshomaru reached the healer's quarter barging in. He cared not what the others thought. Or if the healer was mad. But what he saw surprised him. This was just like _that_ time.

Inuyasha was laying on the futon. A small bundle of white hair in his arms. He was covered in blood. And looked like he had been brutally attacked. But he smiled. And that smile was something Sesshomaru had never seen around Inuyasha. The boy was always in pain around Sesshomaru. Yet here he was with a smile of the purest kind and eyes that glinted in heart felt love. Love that exceeded any kind. The sight should have made him pleased. But instead it angered him.

It was just like _that_ time.

That _human_ holding a white bundle smiling ever so lovingly at _his _father. Caked blood covering her, wounds everywhere but she acted as though she harbored no wounds. The happiness drowned it out and it was _disgusting _to him. The only thing that made him happy was that the scars where permanent regardless of he lengthened life, and that she would never be able to bare another child with his father. However he wanted the child he had to die as well, he was not so lucky and the child was named Inuyasha.

...Inuyasha who lay here with this pup. Inuyasha had noticed his presence. For the first time in ten months they saw each other and the first thing Inuyasha did was smile.

"Look at what we made Sesshomaru." He whispered his voice horse. "Look at our Kyoshiro." He smiled warmly at his brother. That love in his eyes burned Sesshomaru and he did not like it at all.

"Hnn I will be the judge of whether this pup is mine or another's." Hurt flashed across Inuyasha's face but he quickly masked it. Sesshomaru lifted the pup by the scruff of its neck. Staring at it, calculating. It was its eyes that captured him. It felt as though he was glaring at himself, the pup was glaring at him! From the glare he stared at the forehead a faint mark visible. Later it would become a crescent moon. This pup was his own.

He continued to scrutinize the pup not noticing Inuyasha falling into a slumber. He was then forced to lay the pup next to Inuyasha for it resisted his touch.

Sesshomaru left abruptly, going straight for his bed chambers. As soon as he entered the room and locked it he let his cold façade drop.

He was now a father...and even if the child was of that filthy blooded hanyou the child was his...his heir was born...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&with Inutaisho&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The leader of the inu clan sighed. Inuyasha had given birth causing Izumi to go into seclusion and Izayoi left their bed chambers for a guest chamber. Her cries were heard throughout the palace and they made his heart rip to shreds.

Izayoi and Izumi were both certain that Inuyasha had been forced by Sesshomaru to do unspeakable acts. Inutaisho even had that thought in his mind. However he could not even go see his grandchild. None of them could. The attack of the Southern Lands was imminent and their brothers of the North were their allies so it would be no surprise if they would fight against the West, The Eastern Lands had pledged their allegiance to the West. But with all the threats it would be unsafe for them to know about his new offspring.

However this was not the most pressing matter...Why hadn't he been told in advance about his cute little son's pregnancy?

* * *

**LOL over protective Inutaisho couldn't help the fatherly outburst ;P funny stuff though eh?HAHAHHAAHA! Not the story the chap....HOWEVER this took me a while and I couldn't use the spell checker for some reason so it took me like 5000 years! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I know a lot of you hate me for taking so long to update! But in my defence I was done this chapter last week! However due to a family emergancy I haven't been home very much. I would just like to note for those of you who care that everyone is alright and no one died. **

**Anywho! This chapter has a time skip in it! And the next few will as well. This is not because I am trying to be a bum it is because if I don't do it I can't get to were I want to be in the story. So I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed to you. **

**Next off I would like to thank those of you who are still reading my stories. **

**And finally I would like to thank all of you that reviewed on the last chapter so thank you to: narubby23, kat, Ralyena Starrling, milkchocolatehot64, niceladysakura, southern-punk, KatzeIason69, JSinuYasha, anf600, I-Love-Trunks1, Princess Sin, ankoku696, inuv5, Lone-Angel-1992, Atheist1, seto'swifey, ResseCullan01, Ashlan, Darklight14, brz, sasinart, CaptEdward, Angel-Demon1, lil joker, oralyou, KristyItachi, Yumi-nachan, safa56bmc, Yuukahhx, honeyberries, Princess of all Vampires, hentaiinternational,****jgood27, Kasia-chan,  
TheImmortalLegendaryPhoenix, Lizzy-sama, OASis7, tokyogirl0093, superfan8, AmandaPanda, Taboo22**

**Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Now on to the show!  
**

* * *

Life in the palace was quite hectic during the past years(note: this is like months to demons). Inuyasha had given birth to a healthy baby who he had named Kyoshiro, who was not expected. Apart from Kyoshiro's surprise birth the baby the baby proved to be quite a handful. Within just a few days of birth he was destroying furniture and causing arguments. Perhaps these problems would have been a lot less severe had his mother not been in the condition that he was in for months after Kyoshiro's birth.

There were especially fights between Masa and Sango. They constantly had fights over Inuyasha's condition at the time. Sango was sure that the old healer was pushing the boy to extreme lengths because she was prejudice to hanyou. Masa justified her actions that it was because the babe would die if Inuyasha did not form a bond with the child after birth.

To demons the bond was a special emotional tie that baby demon's shared with their barers until they became old enough to survive without their mother's guidance. The bond was created from moments that mothers nurtured their young. Primarily during feeding and grooming. During these times babes were more sensitive to emotions around them. An emotion such as love would spread to the child and it would share emotions with their barer. These bonds were incredibly important in the development of demon children, both physically and emotionally. If they did not receive their barers love or if at a point the babe felt it was not loved it would kill itself. Just as importantly the bond also had physical effects on the babe. The more love the child received and moments to bond with its barer the more it would be able to share youkai until it was strong enough to create its own.

Youkai were not easily created. It took the whole pregnancy and first ten years (human years) to be able to create one.

Though Sango was aware of this, Masa had been pushing the boy to hard. Making him feed and groom even when it seemed that Inuyasha was dying.

_Flash back_

_"This is enough! I can't watch him die! Can't you just find him another demon for Kyoshiro-sama to feed from! Look at him Masa! LOOK at him he will not make it another day like this!" The panther demon screamed. _

_Rin's eyes widened at the seen before her. Her sister rarely yelled at anyone...with exception of Miroku but could anyone blame her?_

_"Watch your mouth I know what I am doing child."_

_"You have said that for two months! And instead of seeing any progress he has gotten worse! His wounds are worn Masa worn! They aren't healing! They heal and they open more!"_

_"Do you think that I am not already aware of that?" Masa's voice was sharp._

_"It seems that way. He is **dying **as a **healer **it is your duty to keep our master healthy!"_

_"As a healer it is also my duty to save as many lives possible! You are only worrying about the master! What about the babe? Hmm? If he kills himself Master Inuyasha will by no doubt follow him!"_

_"But by this-_

_"SILENCE! You know nothing of these situations I DO. I have SEEN what happens even if feeding is compromised with barers for even a short amount of time."_

_"Oh?" Sango questioned. Glaring. Masa sighed deeply._

_"He may be your friend but I have learned." Masa whispered. "Miyako showed me...what happens..."_

_"Miyako? Masa-sama?" Rin spoke up. Masa-sama told her many stories but never one of someone named Miyako._

_"Sit children. I will tell you a story..."_

_Long ago their was a rabbit tribe, the tribe was one of ninja's who were rich and prosperous for many years. Until one night without warning the village was attacked by many former allies. Needless to say that countless lives were lost. One of the friends was the apprentice of the villages healer. She had hid and not been killed. The girl's loving nature was what pushed her to look for other survivors. The girl searched desperately amongst the piles of dead bodies trying to find anyone to save. When the girl was about to give up on finding any survivors she heard a cough. Making her way of to the sound she found a small child. _

_The girl spent many weeks on healing the child and after weeks of work the child was healed. Seeing as the two were from the same tribe they stayed together making a long journey to find another village. But were not successful for many, many, years. During their travels the older taught the younger her trade secrets. And soon the younger's skills were just as good if not better than the older's. They both became the best friends. They lived together for 200 years. _

_However one day the older fell in love. And left the younger for her new family, in a village far away. She mated with a nin demon and became pregnant with his child. However she still visited her friend. Though her younger friend was jealous of her, wanting a family of her own. _

_However that all changed. The village were the older friend lived was attacked by demon bandits. They killed all in their path. But the friend who managed to escape. However her mate did not survive. The older friend now sad and injured travelled to seek aid from her friend. Her mate would have wanted her to keep their legacy strong. _

_The girl found her younger friend who tried to treat her. The younger friend slaved hard to keep her friend alive and allow her to deliver. Her work was not all for not however, hence the older friend gave birth. But not without complications. She was still very injured from the attack. The friend tried desperatly not to push her to hard because of her injuries. Sometimes even resorting to miss feeding from her friend and using make shift milk from other demons or making potions of herbs. But this proved to be a mistake._

_One day the younger child came home from an excursion for herbs. What she found broke her heart. Her friend lay on the floor weeping the dead baby in her arms. The child had died of malnurishment and a lack of youkai development. She knew without even checking. _

_The friend turned to her face stained with tears. _

_"Why Masa? Why? Why? WHY!" She sobbed harshly. "I would have done anything ANYTHING to keep her alive why would you not just tell me the truth?" She rocked bath and forth._

_The younger was mortified. Her relationship with the other ended on that day. It wasn't long after she learned that the older of the two had killed herself from the anguish. _

_The last part Masa had said in a quivering voice. Rin was crying by the end of the story. Sango said nothing in a solemn silence. _

_"That child is why I will not permit any leniency for the boy, call it what you will but I will not have his blood on my hands." The healer stood and left the room. Leaving Sango with her thoughts. _

_'I will not let another die in my care. I will stay true to the promise I made on that day.'_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%with Inuyasha%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Inuyasha sat in the healing springs as he had been doing for many months(human months) now. The springs replenished his worn Youkai and lessened the pain considerably. During these times of bathing Inuyasha always had Kyoshiro.

Inuyasha's arms hugged the babe's figure close to his own as he washed Kyoshiro's silver lochs with a lavender blend. He hummed quietly while doing so. These were times the two would bond. A bond filled with only pure love. Inuyasha's eyes were closed as he sent his feelings of love to his babe. As Kyoshiro sent the emotions back to him in an endless cycle. This continued for several minutes until Inuyasha decided staying in the bath would make him prune.

The young prince rose from the hot spring. Water rushing down his back along with his hair and demonic markings(strangely enough the marks that Inuyasha had developed during his pregnancy had not disappeared). Also after Kyoshiro's birth Inuyasha's hair had grown. Now reaching the small of his back. The boy hurried his motions seeing as the demon child began shivering right after he was removed from the bath. Kyoshiro like many reptiles had little to no control over his body temperature, for him it was just a phase that would pass after he had his final stage of development (well as a babe that was...many would ensue in a demons life).

"Choo~" The babe eyes widened as he sneezed looking in alarm at Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply giggled at the mini-Sesshomaru look alike.

Inuyasha began to dry the young one and then changing him into the robes left behind by the servants. He then proceeded to put the robes on himself (which was proving to be difficult when holding Kyoshiro in the other arm). Inuyasha then combed softly threw Kyoshiro's short lochsaswell as his own

"Kyoshiro what would you say to some food?" Kyoshiro's eyes lit up.

"Alright lets go see what the chef has prepared for us!"

Inuyasha walked down the halls that had seemed to have brightened from the darkness that once filled them. The brightness that had arrived after Kyoshiro's birth...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&with Sesshomaru&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance, this was the fourth time he would be leaving to settle the feuds that the villages were having in the West. It annoyed Sesshomaru to no end that the villagers fought over such trivial things, it angered him that they thought that they sometimes challanged his authority, and infuriated him when they said he was not fit to be the next Lord of the West. In which case Sesshomaru had proven his strength.

However Sesshomaru was beginning to understand why his father seemed to hate his position. Sesshomaru had not been able to spend any time with his first offspring, not that Sesshomaru wanted to be cleaning and changing the child. That was his barer's responsibility...though he sometimes didn't really approve of his barer in particular spending that much time with him.

But that's how things were. It would be like how he was raised. The barer would raise the child while the father trained, and saw to it that the child was educated.

Things were of course different for that halfbreed though the thought upset him. Both his father and his human mother saw to it that all Inuyasha's needs were met. His father raised him as well as his mother, they both trained him, and saw it that he was educated. Well until he became "mated" to Sesshomaru. Now the rest of Inuyasha's development were in his hands. And Sesshomaru was not going to concern himself with Inuyasha with the stress he was facing and now the new arrival to the inu tribe. Inuyasha was on his own.

Sesshomaru sighed, over the conflicting thoughts. He squeezed the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension that had built there.

Sesshomaru sat in his office filled with silence until a messenger came running in. Looking worried and flustered.

"Sesshomaru-sama-" The messenger let out a huff.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Time skip With Inuyasha&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Inuyasha sighed. It had been five years (about five month in demon years) since Sesshomaru had left the palace of winds. The land of the West was in a time of stress seeing as the inevitable battle between the West and the North seemed to be drawing closer and closer. Inuyasha simply sighed, at the thought of his Sire.

Today was an important day. A very important day. And Sesshomaru would not be present for was the day that Kyoshiro had finally made it to his tenth year of life (or his first birthday in demon time). Inuyasha understood that Sesshomaru was busy settling the riots across the Western Lands, and proving that he was indeed fit to be the Lord of the West. However this act was almost inexcusable.

A demon's first birthday was one of the most important stages in there life (next to birth, and mating). It signified that they survived through many hardships and had undergone almost every change that their body would need to survive for many years to come. The other changes in there body came from the strength that they would later develop. And it signified that the demon had created its own Youkai and it would no longer need to rely on its barer's youkai to survive. It signified a demons first step to independence.

Inuyasha'sfrustration that Sesshomaru was absent had been apparent, and the servants made a note to steer clear of the hanyou prince when he was angered. Inuyasha's only company at the moment was Kyoshiro himself, who at the moment was circling Inuyasha (as he often did when he had begun to walk). Kyoshiro's walking was still quite clumsy but in a few months he would be a fine walker.

Kyoshiro grew bored of the tension and decided to run/walk in a very infant like manner to get Inuyasha's attention. Even through the clumsy-like walking he still managed to hold a very Sesshomaru like elegance. It was a bizarre match indeed. Inuyasha smiled at the young one. Kyoshiro always seemed to either shock him or make him happy.

Inuyasha thought back to a year (demon month) since Sesshomaru had left.

_Flash back_

_"Sango have you seen Kyoshiro! I thought I gave him to you to change him!" Inuyasha said anxious. This was why he never strayed from his pup._

_"Yes you did! He's right he-_

_Sango's eyes widened._

_"I swear Inuyasha-sama he was right here!" Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably. _

_His pup his poor innocent pup was lost! He needed to find him!_

_There was a thud. Followed by crying causing Inuyasha's motherly instincts to kick in. That was Kyoshiro's cry he was sure of it. Sure enough the inu pup was on the other side of the room a vase on top of him. _

_Inuyasha began to rush to his side when the cries only became more and more intense. Tears now slipping down the baby inu's face. It was then that Inuyasha and Sango felt the change._

_A blue light seemed to engulf the young pup. Blinding both Inuyasha and Sango._

_The light shone for a short while but in that while the vase had been destroyed and Kyoshiro's physical appearance had changed. _

_The pups clear milky skin now held markings of a dark blue colour. Markings that were identical to that of Sesshomaru's (except in colour)._

_Inuyasha rushed to the boy and his eyes widened considerably at the change. Demons did not get there markings in there pup years it was unheard of! A demon only had markings if they were a pure bred demon (Sesshomaru being an example of this) and only if the demon was already of age and had proven to be considerably strong. It was very uncommon for a demon to even achieve demonic markings until they reached there final maturity(which tended to be the two hundredth year) but no younger. _

_The fact that Inuyasha had markings was obscene at the time. Many just thinking that the hanyou had painted them on himself. Though that was not the case. The only ones who actually knew that the markings were real were Masa, Rin, Sango, Shippo, and Kohaku (1). Sesshomaru had paid no mind so Inuyasha did not know if the Daiyoukai believed there were real or not. And though there were some friends he had made at the castle (Miroku though he was a lecher, Kikyou though she was very stern, Kagome though she was very mischievous, and Jaken souly because Inuyasha liked to tease him). _

_Inuyasha's markings were indeed rare but this, this was unheard of! Masa had said that she had never seen markings obtained the way Inuyasha's had been. But what of this? A PUP an INFANT obtaining demon markings. _

_Inuyahsa scooped the boy in his arms inspecting him for injuries. _

_Not one scratch marred the boys skin. _

_Inuyahsha shared a glance with Sango. _

_The two set off to Masa's quarters._

_End of Flash back_

Masa never did know what had caused the boy to obtain his markings...However Kyoshiro still had them...and they were real demonic markings.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Kyoshiro tug on the hem of his Kimono he lifted the boy into his protective arms.

Just when the boy was nestled safely into his barer's arms Inuyasha felt a presence.

* * *

**(1) Shippo knows that Inuyasha's markings are real because he still is Inuyasha's adoptive son. Kohaku knows because he spends almost all his time with Shippo. **

**Alright so that was chapter 13! **

**Chapter 14 will be uploaded sooner than this one if there aren't any other complications that happen!**

**Once again thanks for reading!**

**(And there will be more Shippo-Kyoshiro bonding in the next chappy I promise! XD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry everyone! I've been dying over here! (Not literally) but I've been going out of my mind. I'm incredibly sorry for how long it has taken me to review. Though i did write three chapters and forgot to press "publish". Thank you for everyone who stuck by me through this whole fiasco and I really appreciate your support. Hopefully I can finally get back into the swing of things. I really appreciate your reviews they are the only thing that kept me feeling that my work was worth continuing thank you soooooo much!**

**Special Thanks to: **

**Ashlan,Ummm,sarai-sama ,moonlightskymist ,JSinuYasha ,m, xxxwallflowerxxx, Maraboshi, wildchartermage, Ravenwing-same-as-the-reviewer, MagicDragon, Anatin123 , brz, Lone-Angel-1992, Stormraven, Atheist1, **  
**Tachimaru, Ayer Gootarest, anf600, oralyou , **  
**K, MizuYousei , safa56bmc , nochickflicks , evil genus**

**And if I left any names out thank you anyway for all you've done you know who you are!**

**Also I would like to note this chapter is short but the next will be on its way shortly. I mean it this time!**

* * *

Inuyasha felt his arms tighten around the youngster in his arms. He could not, no he would not let anything happen to his babe. Inuyasha felt his throat tighten constructively...could he defend himself and his pup? Inuyasha could only wonder as the pressure from the other youkai become stronger as it neared.

Inuyasha felt himself stand straighter he wouldn't let Kyoshiro see his weakness. He could not. He wasn't going to be a failure in this aspect of his life. Even though he wasn't strong enough to protect himself he had to protect his young. And then he heard growling. A raw under-developed growl but it got the point across.

Inuyasha stared at his little pup. Kyoshiro's fangs bared. and a strong force emanating from him.

"My, My what do we have here?" Came a woman's voice. A voice that was so familiar but he hadn't heard in so many years. Was it 60 maybe more?

The black haired demon emerged. Her crimson eyes glistening with happiness. Or as much that could be displayed on her usually cold face. She was wearing a mauve striped kimono. In one hand she held a mauve stripped fan that he knew was hiding a smirk on her face.

"How much exactly have I missed Inu-chi?"

"Ka-Kagura" Escaped the boys lips.

"The one and only. But tell me Inuyasha how much of your life have I missed. I've heard rumors. Many rumors and I needed to confirm them myself."

"B-But your training-"

"Matters not, it was finished hmmm...maybe 50 years ago...I just couldn't return to that life style one could say...I was having to much fun." The woman chuckled. And Inuyasha could not help but join in. That sounded so much like Kagura. Always willful. Always free. And though she had been called name like "selfish" and "ungreateful", branded a thief, and a whore Kagura was what Inuyasha longed to be.

You see Kagura was the daughter of a prosperous demon of the South and during Inuyasha's early years she was engaged to Sesshomaru. Kagura was gorgeous and strong, desired by many but in the end was chosen for Sesshomaru. However Kagura and Sesshomaru felt no love for each other in fact she despised Sesshomaru with as much hatred for another as one could have.

On multiple occasions she tried killing him. Poison (which didn't work because Sesshomaru's natural poison was more potent), sparing that was meant to kill him (which never worked because Sesshomaru always won, though she came a close second), Attacking him in his sleep (which never worked because he never slept), and spells (which should have worked because she was the daughter of a witch alas Sesshomaru had seen this coming and protected himself with charms). Whenever Kagura even thought of her failed attempts she felt like trying to kill the bastard all over again.

But in the end she did not have to kill him. Kagura had left the palace to train with master Totosai. Though it had taken a full month of non-stop begging. Nearly driving Totosai and herself mad. During her training with the old master she cancelled her and Sesshomaru's engagement. From afar. Inutaisho hadn't even been upset with her though. He had seen her train with the great sword weapons master and new at that time that this was Kagura's life. She was not meant to be a demon's mate and stay in a castle. And she could not be tied down by any man. Not even Sesshomaru. She was to be a weapons master like Totosai.

But after Kagura had left to train with Totosai she was not seen at the castle ever again. And though she had established a very strong relationship with Inuyasha at the time, they never kept in contact. This was the first time Inuyasha was seeing her in fifty-one years.

Tears built up in his eyes, blurring his vision.

Kagura-nee chan.

The one person apart from his parents who ever protected him from harm. Inuyasha lowered his head trying to hold back his tears. Kyoshiro whimpering at his mother's now sad disposition. Inuyasha simply patting his head in comfort.

"It-It is very good to see you again Kagura. Has your life been enjoyable?" He would not push his stupid emotional self onto her.

"Yes, quite. But I am not here to simply exchange pleasantries."

"Oh?" Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, I came here because of the rumors I began to hear whilst I travelled the North. They said that a certain Lord Sesshomaru was mated to a certain half-breed...And when I heard that the West was at War with the North I couldn't help but come and check on you! Only to find a surprise a long with you!" The female demon pointed to the child in his arms.

"Oh...haha...yeah this is Kyoshiro...he's my-I mean our offspring."

"And he looks just like his father unfortunately. Let the gods not let him have the same personality. Also there was one other thing-" For the first time in her life Kagura seemed nervous. "And this may just be a rumor but...I did hear it amongst servants who at one point worked in this palace. They, they said something about Sesshomaru that worries me. Inuyasha how badly exactly does he hurt you?"

Inuyahsa stared at her in shock. Though many servants were aware of how Sesshomaru treated Inuyasha none of them would ever express their feelings about it to anyone it was completely and utterly out of line. He was not even to talk about how Sesshomaru treated him if he did than what would he do? No one could help him. And running to his parents like a little child was just what people would expect from him. And Inuyasha was no longer a child. The moment he had, had his first bleeding cycle was the moment he stepped into adulthood.

He was the son of Inutaisho. He was born to be a leader to his people. A leader to the West and he could not even protect himself in his own household and hold out on his own he had no right to even think over ever being beside the ruler of their land.

"I-No! Sesshomaru he would not...could not do that to me!" Inuyasha shouted with so much conviction even he almost believed the lie. Kagura looked at him skeptically.

"Really Inuyasha? Really? Even after I heard what those women said about you being unable to move? That a dirty hanyou deserved to be put in his place?" Inuyasha winced at those words. "Even after I hear that you were pregnant for so long but told no one? Until the time you gave birth?" Her voice rose in anger. "I KNOW you Inuyasha never doubt that. I was your Onee-san in those times so long ago. I know that you would never tell a soul when you were beaten by the servants children. You never told a soul when your teachers would beat you. You can tell me if he hurts you!" Inuyasha eyes filled with traitors tears. He would never let them spill not in front of her.

Kagura let out a sigh. And rubbed her temples in slow circles.

"Kagura I care for you but if this is all you came to discuss," a quiver in his voice "then I do not know if you will be welcomed in my home."

"That is fine. I did not come for just this. I came to tell you that if you wish. I will train you. I wish to teach you to fight. And it was under your father's advice that I chose to find you." The boys eyes widened in fear. "He is not aware of Sesshomaru's treachery" She held her hand up to see that the boy wouldn't interrupt. "But we have a war on our hands regardless...your father feels that your training was inadequate and so that you can protect yourself and Kyoshiro, I have been stationed here. As your mentor."

The boy looked up to her in shock.

"Can you agree to this Inuyasha?"

"Yes" The boy said voice above a whisper. For his own safety, for Kyoshiro's safety, and all the others he cared for he would have to be strong.

"Good" Kagura smiled one of her half smirks. "Then tomorrow at dawn your training will commence.


	15. Chapter 15

**So for those of you who've followed me this far I would just like to say that I am incredibly greatful to you for pushing me along to write my stories...another thing I would like to answer for those of you wondering is that the Inuyasha in this story will become the Inuyasha who's character we all know and love. For Now however he is not and that transition is what I am working to acheive with the next string of chapters. Those who really enjoy this story will see this to the end and these are the people who I'd just like to say I appreciate. So thank you very much!**

**SO thank you to: xxxwallflowerxxx, nm1716, tokyogirl0093, honeyberries , Lil JJ,  
lil joker , stargazer098567 , ..LoVe, Ashlan, JSinuYasha , CaptEdward **

**For your reviews on chapter 14! I really appreciate the reviews guys.**

**As a question to my reviewers: Would you like to me to post u back for your reviews? I do read them all and was wondering on how you would feel to me writing back. Though I will do so privately or at least I will try to...just so it doesn't make my chapters seem longer than they really are XP **

**All right now on to the Chapter!**

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the forest tetseiga in his hands. Sweat beads on his forhead. His red firerat kimono clung to his him like a second skin. Inuyasha could smell his blood thick in the air. And felt nauseous from the scent. He'd lost to much blood but the demon had lost more. And with one more strike it would be dead.

"Wind Scar!" The as-of-today 140 year old demon cried. The spider demon before him let out a terrible screech before splitting right in half. Inuyasha thrust his sword into the dirt pushing his weight against it with the little strength he had left.

How could Kagura think he was ready for this!

She had been training the boy for a few years and than this! Thrusting him into battles that drew him nearer and nearer to enemy lines. For example this demon he had just fought was without a doubt a dragon demon from the north. There was no way such a creature would be present in the West seeing as his father had banished them and chased them from his lands. As did his father's father, and his father's father's father.

Though it came as no surprise that a dragon demon was now present in the Western Lands. The war had become absolute chaos. When Inuyasha stayed at the palace in the Land Of Winds they were usually safe. The only exceptions of this being Shippo's parents. Who were later discovered to have been killed by a spy of the East who was destroyed by Sesshomaru. Therefore Inuyasha's presence as well as those of his servants remained secret. However there were times that Inuyasha and the creatures of the palace felt the trembles from the battlefields so far away.

Trembles caused by huge clashes in demonic energy. Masa had often told them that the huge energy ripples that ripped grounds open and could break apart mountains were the energy waves coming from Inutaisho. When Inutaisho's energy would reach the palace grounds the whole palace would shake. Often a few trees would shatter and they brought rains and heavy winds with them each time.

She also explained that Sesshomaru was the weaker energy waves. Though it was usually just a faint earthquake that would shake the palace. Inuyasha was always so envious when he felt those powers reach the palace. He knew now more then ever after his training with Kagura that he could never be that strong for he was but a half demon. Though he could wish that he could become as strong as they.

Kagura often told him that he could be. As long as he trained and stayed focused on the task at hand. Which lead Inuyasha to his next kill.

"Blades of Blood!" The young Inu cried. Tetseiga pressed firmly to his hip. Being held in Inuyasha's left arm which he believed to be broken.

Inuyasha then closed his eyes expanding his senses. There were more of them. Inuyasha thought to his horror. Many many more of them. Hundreds? Maybe more...

He needed to finish them off now. He could handle these low class demons. He knew he could. He was just having a harder time because of that damn dragon demon injecting him with poison. Poison that was much weaker than Sesshomaru's own. It should have been nothing to Inuyasha after all this time. But Inuyasha knew the messages his body was trying to send him. And it was so damn hot. So hot that the boy felt like he may sweat to death. His water levels were low. His head was pounding and Inuyasha knew that if he were just some human that he would be long dead.

Inuyahsa stood in his stance prepared to take down the rest of the demons. He only had enough energy for one good strong attack. Hopefully that would be all he needed. The boy closed his eyes. A grin on his face. Would it be weird to remanisce on how far he'd come in his training since that first day?

_~Flashback~_

_Inuyasha's eyes were sore...it wasn't that waking up at dawn was a terrible thing. It was waking before dawn, just to know that he would get his butt severely beaten._

_Inuyasha knew Kagura much to well to know that she wouldn't go easy on him. She would have him sweating blood if she needed to, because that was the type of person Kagura was. Kagura was extremely frightful with all her...well extremity. She pushed herself to limits that others wouldn't dare cross. How else could a half kumo half witch become powerful enough to fight on par with Sesshomaru a full demon? Saying it required hard work would be an understatement. _

_Inuyasha sighed. Today was not a good day to begin training though. Kyoshiro had been restless all night. He was not use to someone's presence being as strong as Kagura's. A side from her presence there had been Sesshomaru's that was very strong but Kyoshiro hadn't seen much of his other father in his life now had he? _

_Inuyasha contemplated for a moment would Sesshomaru be proud of their son? Well of course he would. Kyoshiro was wise beyond his years and developing demon markings at such a young age couldn't be described as anything short of amazing...or mystical. It made Inuyasha feel so small in the scheme of all things. As though he needed to learn so much more. _

_But this was getting of topic. Who cared about grumpy wumpy Sesshomaru (as Kagura described him). In the end Kyoshiro had not a wink of sleep. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep contemplation. An adorable look on the ten year old demon. Though Kyoshiro did look like he was in deep contemplation since the moment he was born. He chuckled. _

_Which led the pup in his arms to look at him furrowing his eyebrows once more causing Inuyasha to simply laugh harder. How Inuyasha wished that his pup would forever stay this cute! _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_When he had met up with Kagura had met up with him she had taken Kyoshiro (for the boys safety of course...amongst other things). Inuyasha was pleased by the fact that both Kyoshiro and Kagura seemed to get along relatively well. Something that was uncharacteristic for both of them. Though it was said that two of the same kind stuck together. _

_The whole morning had consisted of Inuyasha fighting of Kagura's minions trying to see where Inuyasha's energy level was. At first Inuyasha was very hesitant. They were flying kumo and very small. It made him feel bad at the thought of killing them. Then he cut the first one open with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Needless to say the little bugger blew up in his face releasing all its toxins onto Inuyasha. _

_The first thirty or so were easy enough to kill. But after that it all went down hill. Fighting off this many demons was not something the younger Inu had done before and as soon as one flying kumo died, it felt like three others took its place. _

_It was then he heard Kagura's voice instructing him, to use the sword. Though when Inuyasha used it, it seemed to only set him back. _

_'How could his father fight with this junky old sword?' He wondered. _

_He knew his father was a strong swordsman but this piece of junk wasn't worth much. His father could probably just get a better sword from a blacksmith in training. He received a great tongue lashing from Kagura when he voiced his thoughts on that matter. He learned that the value of ones sword was due to its master and not to its appearance (though it helped that Tetseiga was a demonic sword)._

_By the third hour Inuyasha was exhausted Kagura had told him reassuringly (at least in her own way) that he was not completely useless, just mostly and that by the time she was finished with him he'd give most full demons a run for their money, maybe even Sesshomaru..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Kagura kept true to her words. And by the third week he had learned the power of the mighty sword. All he could think about was how amazing his father was to be able to create and fight with such a sword. The fact that he created three great swords, only greatened this admiration. It made Inuyasha realise how little he actually knew of his father. And just how scary the man really was. Needless to say Inuyasha was glad that the man had never raised a hand against him. Though he knew that Sesshomaru had not been that lucky on more than one occasion. He often wondered why...What was it about Sesshomaru that angered his father so much. _

_But that wasn't the point right now. At the third week Inuyasha had learned the windscar. At the fourth month he learned how to tap into his spiritual powers from his mother's side and create an incredibly strong barrier. Using the sheath of the sword and his own powers he could create a barrier that rivaled Kikyo's own. _

_Kagura was not shocked to see this though. Considering the rumors she heard about of when Inuyasha was pregnant and created a barrier. Though she believed that part of the reason the barrier was so strong was because it was a form of a fight or flight reaction in which Inuyasha believed he was loosing his child. In a strike against the "enemy" he created a barrier to protect his young. _

_Inuyasha had also learn the ability to expand his senses to the area around him. He could smell things from a further distance and by concentrating and tapping into all his senses he could create a picture of the life forms around him. He could tell how many enemies there were and what there threat level was based on the amount of energy they emitted. Being perfectly honest it was one of Inuyasha's favorite abilities. Next to windscar of course!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

But this brings us to our current dilemma. Ten years into training Kagura had thrown the boy into this situation. Originally this was a test to see how far that our little hero had come. However even he knew something had gone horribly wrong.

The test was to last two days however it was going on his fifth and no sign of Kagura. Usually should would appear after she was sure that Inuyasha was not in control of the situation. She couldn't have the young lord dying on her now could she? His parents would probably kill her ten thousand times over than revive her with tenseiga at kill another ten thousand times over and than curse everyone in association with Kagura. Maybe even kill them too.

Yes, Inuyasha's parents were completely protective of their son. But who could blame them, most hanyou's were killed in their first fifty years of life if they were even that lucky.

Inuyasha could not focus on Kagura now. An image of Inuyasha's young son flashed before his eyes. The demon infant would soon be twenty years old. And Inuyasha felt incredibly uncomfortable leaving his son for so long. He had never been seperated from the boy for more than two days. Now four days and no sign of getting home the young barer was worried. But Inuyasha knew he could fight these demons. He had to...to return to his son, his parents, and his servants.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he got into his fighting stance. They were here.

"WINDSCAR" The boy screamed. Letting out a powerful energy blast from his sword. Inuyasha's eyes briefly changed red but just as quickly as the change occurred it was reversed.

Inuyasha watched as his energy blast, more powerful than he had ever managed, sliced through the demons like they were cakes. Hundreds upon hundreds were being slain by this one powerful blast. A grin found its way to Inuyasha's face he had done it or so he thought.

Inuyasha's celebration was short lived. Fifty or so demons appeared upon the horizon. All stronger than the ones he had previously killed.

'Shit' Was the only thing that went through his head.

Inuyasha lifted his sword with weak arms. His arms quivered. His wounds began bleeding more heavily. And the heat it was much to intense. He began to pant as though he was a man starved from water for weeks. He felt his eyes blur.

'Not now' The boy thought frantically. 'He'd done so well his body could NOT be giving into to it now!'

Inuyasha felt his body begin to fall forward. The last thing he saw was a white blur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha awoke groggily. He felt his throat burn in thirst. Slowly he opened his exhausted eyes. Taking in his surroundings.

He was met with a red eyed stare.

A whisper escaped the boys lips "Sesshomaru"

* * *

_Chapter end_


End file.
